


Крылья дракона, сердце льва

by BraKet



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon, Public Masturbation, Somnophilia, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Whump
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: История о том, как два великих человека, желающих стране процветания, погубили ее из-за банального неумения говорить друг с другом словами через рот.
Relationships: Cassana Baratheon/Steffon Baratheon, Joanna Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen, Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister, Steffon Baratheon & Tywin Lannister, Steffon Baratheon/Aerys II Targaryen, Tywin Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Крылья дракона, сердце льва

**Author's Note:**

> Однажды автор увидел [эту картинку с молодым Тайвином](https://7kingdoms.ru/w/images/c/c9/Young_Tywin.png). А потом услышал песню ["Спаси меня"](https://sefon.pro/mp3/6388-mihail-bublik-spasi-menya/) и автора так накрыло, что он написал вот это вот все...
> 
> А потом [Julia_Devi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi) еще и создала вот эту прекрасную [иллюстрацию](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908310)

_За тишиной всегда слова,  
а за словами голова,  
за головой моя печаль,  
а за печалью — сердце льва._

_И нужно ждать, и нужно ждать,  
твой верный друг принес огня.  
И ты сумеешь разобрать  
в огне меня._

_П. Кашин_

**Пролог**

— Принеси мне его голову! Принеси мне голову Тайвина Ланнистера!

Сын старого друга, а теперь врага, юный лев — Джейме — смотрел на Эйериса, как на безумца. Стоял, медлил, чего-то ждал. Чего?

«Ты — мой заложник. Я мог бы убить тебя, а не посылать на встречу с отцом! Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты вправил ему мозги!» — Эйериса охватило отчаяние. Идиоты... Его окружают одни идиоты!

Можно, конечно, сказать иначе: «Уговори его!», но все знают, как упрям Щит Ланниспорта, Хранитель Запада... Возможно ли вообще заставить его передумать? Даже собственному отпрыску? Который, к слову, не так уж и умен, чтобы противостоять некогда лучшему деснице всех растреклятых Семи Королевств.

Можно, конечно, добавить: «Уговори его, а если не сможешь — убей! Ты — гвардеец, ты должен служить мне! Ты отрекся от своих родных, а не только от титула и земель, когда давал свою клятву!»

Жаль, что Барристан Селми еще не вернулся, самое время пригласить его и устроить разнос: «Вот, значит, как ты воспитываешь своих солдат?! Мальчишка стоит и раздумывает над моим приказом! Моим! Словно я не король, а какой-нибудь... младший конюший!»

Можно спросить: «Да правильно ли ты понял ситуацию там, в городе? Он не мог переметнуться к Роберту! Ведь это он и погубил Стеффона! Он же не надеется, что молодой олень это забудет? Твой отец не настолько глуп! Я бы не выбрал его, если бы это было так!»

Можно, наконец, признаться: «Я бы не любил его, если бы это было так...» 

А можно просто приказать: «Принеси мне его голову! Принеси мне голову Тайвина Ланнистера!»

Это будет и быстрей, и проще.

И, судя по всему, действеннее. 

Всего-то пара предложений — и вот Джейме, наконец-то, вышел из ступора, встрепенулся, посмотрел спокойно и пошел... Только почему к нему, своему королю, а не к выходу из тронного зала? Почему? 

Почему?

Почему...

  
**1\. Эйерис**

— Именно такой, какого вы и просили! Самый красивый, самый быстрый! Белый, с платиновой гривой! А горячий... Вот увидите! — разливался соловьем старший конюх, идя с Эйерисом по Западному двору Красного Замка. — Чудный, чудный жеребец! Только утром привезли из Эссоса! Говорят, дотракийцы вообще не хотели его продавать, но им сказали, что конь предназначен для юного принца на его двенадцатилетие и если юный принц останется доволен, то у них закупят целый табун!

— Да ладно тебе петь сказки, старый хитрец, — посмеивался Эйерис. — Я уже не маленький и больше на них не куплюсь! Тебя послушать, у нас вся конюшня из Дотрака!

— А откуда же еще, ваше высочество? Откуда же еще? Разве мы можем позволить себе плохих скакунов?

— Хочешь сказать, что у нас до самой Стены не найдется...

Начал Эйерис и замолчал, внезапно услышав свист кнута. А через минуту увидев, и кому он предназначался.

Столб у конюшни использовался для наказания оруженосцев за самые разные проступки. Вот и сейчас там был привязан какой-то мальчишка. Эйерис нечасто натыкался на сцены порки, но обычно даже не замедлял шаг, чтобы посмотреть. Подумаешь, какое дело... Самому Эйерису тоже прописывали розги, правда, всего два раза и давно, когда ему и десяти не было, ну так он просто научился не попадаться, а то бы ему до сих пор прилетало! 

Если честно, он даже завидовал ребятам, которых то и дело угощали здесь кнутом. По сути подневольные, живущие под гнетом наставников, они обладали какой-то особенной внутренней свободой, вели себя, как маленькие разбойники, устраивая, например, лихие вылазки в город, куда им выходить строго запрещалось Да, потом их наказывали, ну так и что? Зато жизнь у них была интересной и насыщенной.

Конечно, Эйерис со своим кузеном Стеффоном тоже обожали выкинуть что-нибудь этакое, но их домашние забавы и в подметки не годились проказам одичавших без родительской любви мальчишек, воспитывавшихся при дворе. Разумеется, они все были сыновьями знатных лордов, не какие-нибудь оборванцы из Блошиного Конца... Но от скуки вели себя ничуть не менее дерзко и отчаянно.

Стеффон их даже чуть-чуть побаивался. Он был младше Эйериса на целых два года, но все равно ему исполнилось уже десять, а большинство ребят именно в таком возрасте приезжали в Красный Замок, чтобы стать сперва пажами, а потом и оруженосцами. 

Эйерис, хоть и принц, разумеется, тоже скоро станет оруженосцем. Но его просто прикрепят к какому-нибудь знатному рыцарю, и все. Ему не придется жить в одной комнате с еще парочкой ровесников, а значит, не выйдет и драться с ними подушками или воровать из Кухонного Замка яблочную наливку, чтобы устроить тайную пирушку под шатром из простыней...

Задумавшись, Эйерис замедлил шаг и остановился, не дойдя шагов десяти до столба с привязанным мальчишкой, которого охаживал кнутом потный краснолиций детина — наверное, один из наставников. 

Обычно они относились к наказанию, как к скучной обязанности, но этот старался изо всех сил. Выглядел он обозленным и бил со всей мочи. Возможно, его выводило из себя то, что мальчишка на удары не реагировал. Совсем никак. Вот вообще. Словно били не его, а столб. Выражение лица у него было странно отрешенное, будто и вовсе не живое. Вытесанное из дерева, как лица в Богороще, только оно было не белым, а золотистым от загара. Но все равно выглядело жутковато... Эйерис поежился.

Вдруг мальчишка глянул исподлобья прямо ему в глаза. Взгляд у него был тяжелый и не предвещавший ничего хорошего. Он словно говорил Эйерису: «Думаешь, этот идиот взял верх? Я не буду стоять тут вечно, рано или поздно он меня развяжет. И вот тогда...»

Разумеется, никакого «тогда» в подобных ситуациях сроду не бывало и быть не могло. Убивай оруженосцы своих наставников за всего лишь порку у конюшни... Неизвестно, что бы закончилось раньше: наставники, оруженосцы или терпение короля.

Мальчишка может зыркать сколько угодно. Когда его развяжут, он просто натянет рубаху и пойдет дальше чинить подпруги, начищать доспехи, расставлять соломенные чучела на ристалище и что там еще делают все подобные нахлебники при дворе в обмен на возможность когда-нибудь потом заслужить рыцарские шпоры.

Но все-таки было что-то в его взгляде такое... Из-за чего Эйерис никак не мог заставить себя уйти. Стоял и смотрел. 

Ладно, допустим, оруженосцы частенько орут, когда их наказывают. Но все-таки есть и молчуны. Нельзя сказать, что этот — единственный в своем роде. Они все стараются храбриться у столба, а вечером в спальне похваляются друг перед другом следами ударов, словно это боевые раны, полученные в настоящей битве. Даже те, кто не может удержаться от криков, потом врут с три короба, что вопили нарочно, а на самом деле им было ничуть не больно, просто хотелось позлить мучителя.

Эйерис попытался представить, как будет рассказывать о порке этот парень... И почему-то не смог. 

Было в нем что-то... Словно он все происходящее воспринимал до ужаса серьезно. Правда, его и лупили, надо признаться, тоже так, будто он был каким-нибудь врагом. Его не наказывали, а пытали. Лупили, в общем, от души.

— Ваше высочество... — услышал Эйерис голос старшего конюха, о котором он совершенно забыл.

Эйерис хотел повернуться к нему, но никак не мог отвести взгляда от серо-зеленых угрюмых глаз. И наконец не выдержал, спросил:

— Кто это?

Старший конюх вздохнул.

— Сын Титоса Ланнистера.

— Смеющегося Льва?! 

Вот так штука! Смеющийся Лев был мягким безобидным человеком, над которым потешались его же вассалы. Отец часто говорил, мол, жаль, что нельзя просто взять и назначить другого Хранителя Запада. Со времен Завоевания Эйгона титул закреплен за домом Ланнистеров, так просто его не отнять, и неважно, что тот, кто его носит, не в состоянии защитить от угроз даже себя.

— Да, но первенец пошел не в него, — сказал старший конюх, словно прочитав мысли Эйериса. — Тайвин смел и не лишен доблести, но слишком уж упрям. И несдержан. Он не может ни с кем подружиться. Его никто не любит. Он не понимает шуток и бросается на каждого, кто осмелится в его присутствии хотя бы просто улыбнуться. Наставнику пришлось выделить ему отдельную каморку, потому что его невозможно ни с кем поселить!

Вот и прекрасно! Значит, сыну титул подходит больше, чем отцу. Осталось дождаться, пока он до него дорастет.

— Сколько ему сейчас?

— Через несколько месяцев исполнится четырнадцать.

— Почему на нем бриджи, которые носят пажи?

Старший конюх хмыкнул.

— Потому что он еще паж.

— Тогда почему его наказывают кнутом? Он же всего лишь паж!

— Потому что он уже вырос из розог.

— И дорос до кнута? Значит, его должны сделать оруженосцем!

— Если его опоясать настоящим мечом, он натворит бед. Этот парень умудряется калечить и тренировочным деревянным!

Эйерис перевел взгляд на вздернутые мускулистые руки мальчишки, задумался.

— То есть, он хороший фехтовальщик?

— Превосходный!

— И поэтому его держат в виночерпиях? Что потом? Сошлют на кухню чистить рыбу? Это, по-вашему, подходящее место для будущего Хранителя? Да вы все болваны! Короне нужны такие воины! 

— Я же сказал вам, он неуправляем, — тон старшего конюха был исполнен бесконечного терпения. — Думаете, его привязали к столбу просто так?

— Я думаю, вы его развяжете прямо сейчас! 

— Но ваше высочество...

— Сей-час! 

Как Эйерис и ожидал, мальчишка не кинулся на того, кто его наказывал. Он даже не стал потирать запястья, на которых виднелись следы от веревки. Просто опустил руки, сделал шаг от столба и застыл.

Эйерис не спеша обошел его кругом. Тонкие багровые струйки стекали из узких рваных ран по загорелой мускулистой спине, пересекая дорожки старых шрамов. Странно... Никто не будет бить простого оруженосца до крови, подобными ударами можно вывести из строя надолго и даже оставить калекой, если перестараться и порвать не только кожу, но и мышцы. Оруженосец не способен... ах, да. Он паж, ну так тем более! Паж не способен провиниться настолько сильно!

Эйерис гневно обернулся к красномордому наставнику, дождался, пока тот побледнеет, и снова повернулся к мальчишке. С наставником он разберется позже. Сейчас ему хотелось рассмотреть повнимательнее того, кого он спас.

Сын Смеющегося Льва — Тайвин — стоял, широко расставив напряженные ноги и слегка наклонив голову вперед, как молодой упрямый бычок. У него было породистое благородное лицо, прямой нос, волевой подбородок и упрямо сжатые губы, не полные и не узкие. На умный лоб падали короткие, влажные от пота золотистые волосы, в которых угадывался слабый медный оттенок. Вероятно, не выжги их так солнце, краснота была бы сочнее и глубже. На скулах ходили желваки, но, судя по тому, как размеренно поднималась голая грудь, дышал он медленно и спокойно. В нем чудилась скрытая сила, сдерживаемая лишь страшным волевым усилием. 

Он исподлобья следил за Эйерисом серо-зелеными глазами, и взгляд этих глаз был все еще мрачным и недобрым. Словно он не понял, что Эйерис его спас. Или ему было плевать на это с высокой Башни десницы.

Как ни странно, такая неблагодарность Эйериса не обидела. Скорее наоборот. Заинтересовала. Даже... восхитила. Он остановился, не спеша наклонил голову набок, словно прицениваясь, и спросил нарочито-небрежным тоном:

— Говорят, ты один из лучших в военных науках? Они врут?

— Они врут, — угрюмо, но отчетливо произнес мальчишка. И добавил: — Я — лучший.

Недоверчивая ухмылка Эйериса превратилась в широкую улыбку.

— Что ж, значит, тебе повезло. Мне нужны самые лучшие!

**2\. Тайвин**

Чтобы стать рыцарем, необходимо сперва послужить пажом, а потом оруженосцем у какого-нибудь знатного лорда. Титос намеревался отправить сына в дом Тарбеков, но Тайвина это решение привело в бешенство. Он терпеть не мог леди Эллин, к тому же она рассмеялась при объявлении помолвки хорька Уолдера и Дженны. Другие западные знаменосцы тоже не казались Тайвину хорошим выбором: вассалы Титоса насмехались над своим сюзереном, поэтому вряд ли были заинтересованы в том, чтобы нормально учить его сына.

В итоге отец сдался и отправил его прямиком в Королевскую Гавань, ко двору Эйгона V. Тайвин был страшно рад, что едет в столицу, ведь там его отдадут в услужение какому-нибудь отважному рыцарю, у которого он сможет выучиться искусству войны и побить обидчиков отца. Всех, включая неблагодарных Тарбеков!

Конечно, самым идеальным было учиться у кого-нибудь из Королевской гвардии... Но полагаются ли белым плащам оруженосцы? С другой стороны... А почему нет? Кто-то же должен чистить им кольчуги!

Однако по прибытии в Красный Замок оказалось, что ни к какому рыцарю сыновей лордов вроде Тайвина не отдают. При дворе имелось крыло, где располагались комнаты для пажей и оруженосцев, там и жили все мальчики из знатных домов, обучаясь всему, что положено знать будущим рыцарям. 

Прямо рядом с крылом находилось ристалище, где они сражались в учебных турнирах, стреляли из лука, бились на деревянных (пажи) и затупленных (оруженосцы) мечах, а также учились верховой езде и другим необходимым в бою искусствам.

Тайвин приехал на своей лошади, ее немедленно отвели в конюшню, а его самого поселили в комнату к еще трем маленьким лордам. Тем же вечером он получил свою первую порцию розог за то, что сцепился со всеми тремя сразу.

Порка не охладила его пыл ни на этот день, ни на следующий, ни через неделю, ни через месяц.

Он ненавидел насмешки и издевки. Впадал от них в исступленное бешенство и кидался на противника, даже если тот был выше, сильнее или окружен толпой приятелей. Ярость делала Тайвина практически неуязвимым, он одерживал победу за победой, хотя порой ему самому крепко доставалось, особенно когда другие мальчишки наваливались на него скопом. Трещины в ребрах ныли, один раз ему сломали руку, а уж сколько дней он мочился кровью из-за ударов по почкам, и вовсе было не сосчитать... 

Довольно скоро о том, что над Тайвином Ланнистером лучше не подшучивать, узнали не только ровесники, но и парни постарше. Он был сложной и опасной мишенью, смотреть, как он дерется, было не столько забавно, сколько страшно. На ристалище никто не хотел вставать к нему в пару: фехтовальщиком Тайвин был превосходным, а мысли о том, что он может кого-то покалечить или убить во время тренировочного боя, его вообще не тревожили.

Мастер по оружию ворчал: «Вместе с тобой надо выпускать на поле молчаливых сестер!»

Мейстер качал головой: «У мальчика чрезвычайно острый ум, но его ничего не интересует, кроме военных наук. Он игнорирует даже арифметику, если ему не сказать, что умение считать поможет победить противника!»

Наставник пытался окоротить его наказаниями. Если других пажей секли за всякую ерунду типа украденных пирожков из Кухонного Замка, то Тайвину сперва розги, а потом уже и плети доставались просто за то, что он, ну... Тайвин. Он не сбегал в город, не угонял из конюшни лошадей, чтобы проскакать с гиканьем по Западному двору и упасть в колоду с водой, не ломал ветви, лазая по деревьям в королевской Богороще... Он просто мог сидеть спокойно и вдруг вскочить и броситься на любого, кто сказал что-то не то, или посмотрел как-то не так, или взял и непонятно чему улыбнулся. 

Его отселили в отдельную каморку, но не могли же совсем отделить от всех! Трапезничал, учился и тренировался он все равно с другими маленькими лордами. А значит, рано или поздно вспыхивала драка, и его привязывали к столбу на конюшне. 

Как привязали в тот день, когда напротив вдруг остановился белоголовый мальчишка с фиалковыми глазами.

Интересно, что когда улыбнулся белоголовый мальчишка с фиалковыми глазами, Тайвин не почувствовал привычного бешенства, не сбил его с ног и не стер кулаком улыбку с нежного озорного лица.

Может, потому, что мальчишка сказал: «Мне нужны самые лучшие!»?

И посмотрел с таким уважением и восхищением... Как когда-то давным-давно смотрела Дженна... Только ей было позволено улыбаться. И вот теперь нашелся кто-то, способный ее заменить...

Но вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться, глупое сердце зашлось болью, словно в него воткнули кинжал и поворачивают по оси. Тайвин сжал зубы, упрямо нагнул голову и обошел белоголового по дуге, будто дерево.

— Эй, ты куда?! Да подожди же...

Мальчишка нагнал его, пошел рядом, вдруг схватил за локоть. 

— Мне привезли жеребца прямо из Эссоса! Сегодня утром. Дотракийский! И, говорят, еще необъезженный! Спорим, ты на нем не усидишь?

Это был вызов! Тайвин остановился, резко обернулся, спросил хмуро:

— На что спорим?

Фиолетовые глаза лукаво сверкнули.

— Если он не сможет тебя сбросить, будешь править Семью Королевствами вместо меня!

Так Тайвин узнал, что мальчишка — сын Джейхериса II.

Конь оказался просто роскошным: белым, ладным, с крутой шеей и платиновой, как волосы у принца, гривой...

Тайвин никогда раньше не сидел на необъезженной лошади, а если учесть, что спина после порки страшно болела, он еще долго продержался! Минуты две точно, а потом скакун с особой силой поддал задом, Тайвин перелетел через голову и приземлился прямо на свою израненную спину. Удар был такой силы, что он забыл, как дышать.

— Эй, ты там жив? — над ним возникло встревоженное лицо маленького принца, заслонив солнце.

Фиолетовые глаза в тени казались черными.

— Скажи хоть что-нибудь!

— М-м... А...

В общем, спор Тайвин проиграл. Но он не жалел — при всем его болезненном самолюбии, к власти он был равнодушен. 

Зато у него появился первый друг. 

**3\. Стеффон**

Разумеется, он слышал и раньше про Тайвина Ланнистера. Стеффон был серьезнее беспечного Эйериса и внимательно прислушивался к разговорам взрослых, а это имя нет-нет да и проскальзывало, если вдруг заходила речь о воспитании знатных детей при дворе. 

То, что у мягкотелого грандлорда, уступающего любому нажиму, первенец чуть что бросался в драку, всех удивляло. Одни радовались его боевитости, другие считали, что все хорошо в меру. Смелость и храбрость — достойные качества, но надо проявлять их с умом. 

Впрочем, большинство склонялось к тому, что пребывание в пажах, а потом и в оруженосцах, паренька пообтешет. 

К тому же Тайвин был не единственным драчуном в учебном крыле. Оторванные от привычного домашнего уклада мальчишки, вынужденные постоянно находиться друг у друга на виду, то и дело устраивали ссоры порой совершенно на пустом месте, только лишь чтобы выпустить пар и выстроить что-то вроде иерархии. Они без устали соревновались в жестокости и дерзких проделках. 

Старшие всячески помыкали младшими. И младших, казалось, это совершенно не смущало. Пажи безропотно повиновались оруженосцам, чинили их одежду, чистили сапоги, таскали воду для умывания, воровали еду из Кухонного Замка... Им и в голову не приходило, что в этом есть что-то неправильное. Наоборот. В подобном подчинении чувствовалась успокаивающая закономерность. Ведь оруженосцы в свою очередь подчинялись рыцарям, как и вассалы — своим сюзеренам, и все вместе, вся страна подчинялась королю. Таково было положение вещей, и в учебном крыле оно лишь повторялось, а не выдумывалось заново. 

Обособленно воспринимались лишь наставники. Обмануть их было делом чести, избежать наказания от них считалось доблестью. 

Тайвин Ланнистер в эту стройную схему не вписывался. Он отказывался подчиняться кому бы то ни было, и, кажется, не слишком жаждал подчинять. Кроме того, он не пытался избежать наказания и угрюмо шел к столбу у конюшни. Это возмущало не только старших ребят, но злило и его ровесников. Как и то, что он ко всему относился слишком серьезно и не участвовал в их легкомысленных проделках. В общем, своей непохожестью он рушил весь налаженный быт, нарушал все гласные и негласные правила. 

Ему мстили за это со всей жестокостью, на которую только способны оторванные от матерей, одичавшие и озлобленные мальчишки. Таким образом, розги и плети от взрослых наставников составляли лишь половину мучений. Вторую половину ему устраивали такие же маленькие лорды, как он сам. 

Жизнь Тайвина в крыле оруженосцев и пажей напоминала непрекращающуюся битву.

Стеффона удивляло, что Эйерис, кажется, завидовал другу. Сетовал, что отец никогда не отдаст его жить в учебное крыло.

— Ладно, я согласен, что быть пажом — так себе удовольствие. Приходится прислуживать за столом на пирах и обедах, и носиться по Красному Замку с разными унизительными поручениями. Но быть оруженосцем совсем другое дело! Ты только тренируешься, и все! А угождают уже тебе, ты ни перед кем не прогибаешься, — говорил он и вздыхал. — Меня, посвятив, сразу прикрепят к какому-нибудь рыцарю в услужение, а я бы хотел, чтобы было с кем повеселиться на равных!

«Чем же плохи наши игры?» — хотел спросить обиженный Стеффон, но говорил другое: 

— Тайвин все равно никем не помыкает и не участвует во всяких проказах. Зато его постоянно бьют. Что-то не тянет на веселье!

— Это он бьет всех! — говорил Эйерис с такой гордостью, словно Тайвин был его собственностью.

Но, по мнению Стеффона, ничего интересного в бесконечном противостоянии ребятам из других домов не было. И он не понимал, почему Эйерис не хочет помочь другу вырваться из этого кошмара. Да, он упросил отца посвятить Тайвина в оруженосцы (к слову, сам обряд был довольно незатейлив — септон просто перепоясывает тебя настоящим мечом, и все), но они размещались в том же крыле, и Тайвин остался жить в своей каморке, маленькой и темной, совершенно один.

Став оруженосцем, он должен был сменить обязанности пажа на какую-нибудь должность посолиднее. Его сделали младшим конюшим, рассудив, что пусть лучше общается с лошадьми и с уже взрослыми конюхами, которые не заинтересованы в том, чтобы задирать мальчишку. 

Эйерис каждый день прибегал навестить своего дотракийского белоснежного скакуна и частенько брал с собой Стеффона. Даже по непроницаемому лицу Тайвина, словно вырезанному из дерева, было заметно, как он рад их видеть, особенно Эйериса.

Безумное одиночество и вместе с тем страшное желание быть услышанными, понятыми, принятыми снедало всех мальчиков из знатных семей, живших в учебном крыле и сполна вкусивших издевательств от старших. Оторванных от дома, постоянно сталкивавшихся с жестокостью, всех их мучил отчаянный голод по простому человеческому теплу. Но только Тайвину не удалось приобрести за все это время хотя бы одного друга, чтобы этот голод утолить.

И вот теперь у него появился Эйерис. 

Стеффон видел, как Тайвин смотрит на него. В вечно угрюмом взгляде юного льва не было слепого обожания, зато угадывалась бесконечная преданность — чувство куда большей силы, в том числе и разрушительной. Эта дружба не смягчила Тайвина — наоборот. Он стал ввязываться в большее количество драк, теперь еще и заступаясь за честь принца и его отца. Джейхерис II был мудрым, но болезненным и хилым правителем, а будущие рыцари, соревнуясь друг с другом на ристалище, привыкли превозносить прежде всего именно физическую силу. 

То, что большую часть времени Тайвин проводил на конюшне, помогало мало, ведь на тренировках и за едой он все равно сталкивался с другими оруженосцами. Особенно во время занятий по тактике, когда мальчиков разбивали на группки и вручали каждому «отряду» свой флаг, который надо было сохранить, постаравшись захватить чужой. 

Битвы за эти ненастоящие знамена велись совсем нешуточные. 

Наставники оруженосцев не так тряслись над своими подопечными, как наставники пажей, и зачастую смотрели на их жестокие столкновения на поле сквозь пальцы. Оруженосец — уже почти настоящий воин, а значит, должен уметь сражаться, не бояться боли и крови.

Но все-таки калечить соперников не разрешалось, поэтому Тайвин продолжал получать свои порции плетей. И если Эйерис вдруг узнавал об этом, во весь опор мчался к конюшне, чтобы спасти друга от расправы.

— Почему ты не хочешь попросить отца, чтобы его отдали в услужение какому-нибудь доблестному рыцарю? Он бы и обучил его всему, без издевательств и драк, — недоумевал Стеффон, а Эйерис в ответ заводил свою песню про веселое мальчишечье братство, к которому он и сам не прочь был бы примкнуть.

Но однажды, поймав взгляд, которым в свою очередь Эйерис смотрел на Тайвина, Стеффон понял — Эйерису попросту невыносима мысль, что какой-то там рыцарь станет помыкать его личным львом. 

Он сам хотел быть этим рыцарем.

**4\. Эйерис**

Несмотря на то, что Эйерис был хоть и ненамного, но все же младше Тайвина, в любовных делах он считал себя опытнее: в шестнадцать у него уже имелись жена и сын — очень тихий и несколько отрешенный Рейегар, совсем не похожий характером на самого Эйериса. Вероятно, на ребенка повлиял пожар в Летнем Замке, к которому привели опыты его прадеда — Эйегона: старик был помешан на идее возрождения драконов. Странно, что он так разозлился, узнав, что его дети поженились между собой, — ведь, как известно, почти все крылатые наездники рождались от связи брата и сестры.

— Нам лучше не разбавлять кровь Таргариенов, — сказал Джейхерис Эйерису накануне свадьбы. — Мы устойчивы к пламени драконов, поэтому не боимся их. Они это чувствуют. Знаешь, как собаки или лошади.

— Но вы с мамой любили друг друга, а я к Рейелле равнодушен! — возразил Эйерис.

— Не неси ерунды, вы же всё детство были не разлей вода! Конечно же, ты ее любишь. 

Детство! Нашел что вспомнить! Да они с Рейеллой даже толком и не виделись с тех пор, как Эйерис стал оруженосцем.

— Так это когда было! И потом, то, что мы покрывали шалости друг друга и водили вас за нос, еще не значило...

— Вы водили нас за нос?! — с притворным возмущением воскликнул отец и добавил уже серьезнее: — Послушай меня внимательно, сын. Ты — будущий король. И значит, должен привыкать руководствоваться долгом, а не сиюминутными желаниями.

Эйерис промолчал, но не потому, что его так уж волновал какой-то там долг. Просто он и сам не знал, кого предложить вместо сестры. Если бы можно было не просто сказать: «Ты все-таки женился по любви, так позволь же и мне сделать то же самое!», а назвать конкретное имя! Но чье? Про кого Эйерис смог бы сказать «люблю»? Что такое вообще — любовь? Он обожал проводить время со своими друзьями — кузеном Стеффоном Баратеоном и молодым львом Тайвином Ланнистером. Особенно с молодым львом Тайвином Ланнистером. При взгляде на его неулыбчивое серьезное лицо Эйериса охватывал восторг, и появлялось желание сделать что-то... что-то выдающееся, что-то невероятное, что-то... великое. 

Тайвин Ланнистер одним своим тяжелым угрюмым взглядом добивался того, чего не могли сотворить нудные разглагольствования отца, — он превращал Эйериса в правителя Семи Королевств задолго до настоящей коронации. 

Он вызывал в его груди ощущение силы, дающей бесстрашие и уверенность, что можно добиться всего, чего захочешь. 

Он наделял дракона сердцем льва.

Но не назовешь же это любовью! И уж тем более не скажешь отцу: «Да, кстати, я понял, с кем обменяюсь завтра плащами в Великой Септе Бейлора! С Тайвином Ланнистером! Как думаешь, мне пойдут его цвета?», это же безумие какое-то!

А может, безумие — это когда на свадебной церемонии тебя облачают в плащ твоего же дома? Словно ты женишься на своей правой руке...

Первая брачная ночь с Рейеллой Эйериса разочаровала. Оба были слишком подавлены ответственностью происходящего, а Эйериса к тому же с непривычки развезло: он считал себя обязанным пить на пиру до дна после каждого тоста, а тостов было много. В итоге большую часть ночи его глупо тошнило, а меньшую оставшуюся — страшно укачивало от необходимости совершать монотонные движения. Кажется, он даже не довел дело до конца.

Следующие попытки оказались немногим лучше. Рейелле почему-то было больно и во второй, и в третий раз... Да что там, больно было даже Эйерису! Он начал подозревать, что они делают что-то не так, но через два месяца редких и неловких мучений вдруг оказалось, что Рейелла понесла.

Вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться, Эйерис испугался. 

Выходит, они делали все правильно? Получается, что вот такими их ночи и будут теперь всегда? Значит вот такая она, супружеская жизнь? И глупая неловкая возня на ложе, малоприятная для обоих, — и есть настоящая страсть, которую воспевают менестрели? 

Спаси меня Семеро!

«Лучше бы я женился на своей правой руке!» — жаловался Эйерис своим друзьям. В ответ Тайвин Ланнистер, забавно краснея, выдавал скупые веские доводы о роде, предках-потомках, предназначении домов, хранителей и всем таком. Не вникая в слова, которые больше подошли бы королю-отцу, Эйерис наслаждался звуками его голоса.

И вызывал их в голове всякий раз, когда направлялся в спальню. Или утром в нужник.

Рейелла, кажется, даже была рада, что он обходится своими силами. Во время беременности ей то и дело становилось плохо, а сами роды оказались настолько тяжелыми, что мейстеры посоветовали исключить супружеский долг на пару месяцев.

Как пара месяцев превратилась в год, Эйерис и сам не понял.

В конце концов, он был даже рад сбежать на войну, тем более, что его друзья тоже на нее отправлялись. Неудивительно: ведь командовал армией отец Стеффона — десница короля Ормунд Баратеон. Король сам рвался встать во главе войска, но умный и проницательный десница отговорил его от этой затеи, сказав, что это будет неразумно: вояка из слабого и хилого Джейхериса II был так себе. 

Эйерис был вне себя от радости. Что может быть лучше, чем в настоящих сражениях биться бок о бок с теми, с кем ты еще недавно дрался тренировочным оружием, вдали от нотаций отца и вздохов юной жены-сестры? 

В шестнадцать лет не думаешь о смерти, в шестнадцать лет жаждешь славы. У «девятигрошовой» маленькой банды не было никаких шансов выстоять против отлично выученного королевского войска, которое успело к Ступеням раньше, чем пятый и последний Блэкфайр со своими людьми. Так что поход обещал быть коротким и блистательным!

Так думал Эйерис.

Военная реальность оказалась столь же похожа на песни менестрелей, как и супружеская. Эйерис не считал себя изнеженным, но первые недели настоящей походной жизни здорово его потрепали. Если бы не друзья, перед которыми не хотелось ударить в грязь лицом, он бы, наверное, совсем упал духом — бои оказались выматывающими, а победа, которая должна была быть быстрой и яркой, что-то все отодвигалась и отодвигалась.

Через несколько месяцев Эйерис втянулся в полный недоедания, недосыпа и ноющих мышц военный быт, его тело окрепло и закалилось, из головы исчезли ненужные при таком образе жизни сомнения и меланхолические мысли. Он научился не морщась есть ненавистную солонину, спать стоя, мыться под дождем и мочиться на ходу. Его перестало тянуть домой, к нелюбимой Рейелле под бок, и он вновь загорелся желанием отличиться.

Наконец, такой случай представился. Это был славный бой, славный и горький — отца Стеффона убил проклятый Мейрис Ужасный. Ну, зато Эйерис проявил себя находчиво и храбро, чем честно заработал рыцарские шпоры! 

Пока армия выбирала своего нового лорда-командующего и оплакивала погибших, Эйерис, слишком воодушевленный своим подвигом, прикладывался к меху с вином и петлял между шатров, разыскивая Тайвина.

Вино уже почти закончилось, Эйерис начинал пошатываться, а Тайвин все никак не находился.

Наконец его внимание привлекло сборище на небольшом пятачке, куда сложили тела и где септон проводил какой-то обряд, наверное, похоронный. Увидев среди собравшихся своих друзей, Эйерис откинул ставший пустым мех и поспешил к ним. Пробормотав сочувствия убитому горем Стеффону, он схватил Тайвина за ремень и со словами «Так, ты мне нужен!» потащил к своему шатру. 

Они ввалились внутрь, взахлеб обсуждая сражение. Точнее, говорил Эйерис, молодой лев угрюмо молчал. Неужели его так расстроила панихида? Но они же бывают на любой войне! Конечно, не во всяком сражении на руках у твоих друзей умирают отцы, но уже то хорошо, что они все трое остались живы! Что бы чувствовал Тайвин, если бы среди тел, над которыми завывал септон, лежал бездыханным и он, Эйерис? 

А вот, кстати, интересно... Проронил бы его обычно сдержанный в чувствах друг хотя бы слезинку? 

Эйерису вдруг захотелось расшевелить его. Он был слишком взбудоражен предстоящим посвящением в рыцари, и не собирался поддаваться похоронному настроению! Быстро подойдя к маленькому столику с вином, Эйерис налил себе кубок и развалился прямо на ковре, поглядывая на стоявшего столбом промокшего Тайвина, мрачного, как дождливая ночь за стенами шатра.

— А ты видел долговязых близнецов, оруженосцев Фассовеев? — беспечно спросил Эйерис. — Ух, я их терпеть не могу! В детстве они здорово меня задирали. Ну, то есть, задирали мою сестру, но тогда я считал, что должен ее защищать... В общем, однажды они окунули меня головой в кадку с помоями.

— Если кто-нибудь из них решит вспомнить былое и выкинуть что-то подобное, скажи мне, — вдруг объявил Тайвин.

И опустился на землю прямо напротив Эйериса, поджав ноги. Словно такая длинная, не подходящая под его молчаливое настроение тирада отняла у него последние силы.

Рука Эйериса замерла, не донеся до рта кубок. 

— Тебе?

Он и сам услышал, как пренебрежительно это прозвучало. Не таким тоном он хотел бы задать этот вопрос! Но предложение его действительно поразило.

В конце концов, это он, Эйерис, заслужил сегодня шпоры! И он пригласил Тайвина в шатер, чтобы сказать ему: «Я хочу, чтобы именно ты посвятил меня в рыцари», а не попросить впредь заступаться за него, как за малого ребенка!

Тайвин ничего не ответил. 

Сидел, угрюмо уставясь куда-то вниз, со ставшей медной от дождя челки стекала вода на и без того промокшие бриджи, но он словно этого не замечал. Застыл, будто каменный.

— И что же ты сделаешь? — со смешком спросил Эйерис. — Неужели убьешь их для меня? 

Тайвин поднял на него тяжелый взгляд, в котором вспыхнули золотые искры — отблеск свечей. Сомкнутые упрямые губы разжались.

— Скажи — и я вырежу весь мир.

Он был так прекрасен и страшен в эту минуту, что Эйерис замер и странно оробел. Смотрел в серо-зеленые с огненными всполохами глаза напротив и молчал, ощущая себя столкнувшимся с яростной неконтролируемой стихией, с чем-то вроде бури, шторма, урагана. До сих пор внутренняя сила в его обычно сдержанном друге воспринималась, как что-то вполне обычное. Воины с детства, они научились стоять в бою бок о бок с такими же бесстрашными безумцами, протыкать врагов сталью, разрубать надвое. Смерть всегда была рядом, но запах крови, пота и дерьма из вспоротых кишок их не смущал, наоборот, подстегивал. Юные горячие идиоты, они привыкли входить в раж, в азарте не ощущая даже ран, не ощущая ничего, кроме гибельного упоения. 

Но тут Эйерис почувствовал неясный зябкий страх. Словно он превратился с песчинку, которую вдруг закружило в вихре. Словно он безоружным вошел в клетку ко льву — из тех, что, как говорили, отец Тайвина держал в подземельях утеса Кастерли, — и хищник вдруг вкрадчиво и неотвратимо пошел ему навстречу, оскалив зубы.

Тысячу раз потом Эйерис вспоминал это мрачное признание, тяжелый взгляд исподлобья. Тысячу раз жалел, что не повалил угрюмого гордеца тут же на соломенную подстилку, не лег сверху, не впился в упрямый рот поцелуем, не накрыл ладонью его пах и не заставил хрипло и рвано выдыхать в свои губы в такт движению жадной руки. Тайвин бы не стал сопротивляться, почему-то Эйерис это знал. Но...

Он испугался. И момент был упущен. 

**5\. Тайвин**

Если бы Эллин Тарбек не расхохоталась, когда было объявлено о помолвке Дженны и сынка Фрея, возможно, она осталась бы жива. Не замеченный в склонности к зверствам сын грандлорда Западных земель простил бы ей все последующие ошибки, может, бросил бы в темницу, но уж точно не стал бы вырезать Рейнов и Тарбеков подчистую. Какой смысл совсем избавляться от вассалов отца, если их можно поставить на колени? На это бы сил у Тайвина хватило. И ведь он послал к ней переговорщиков под мирным знаменем, разве нет?

А может, дело вовсе не в хихиканье коварной девицы на том злосчастном пиру. Может, горькая участь двух родов решилась в тот миг, когда молодой лев положил клинок на плечо преклонившего колено юного дракона и фиалковые глаза вдруг глянули на него снизу вверх с таким обожанием... что угрюмое сердце сбилось с ритма, а в душе вспыхнула уверенность — вдвоем они смогут вернуть величие не только Западным землям, но и всему Вестеросу. 

«Будешь моим десницей, когда я стану королем?» — спросил чуть позже Эйерис своим обычным веселым голосом, словно речь шла о выборе сорта вина.

И внезапно показалось, что возродить славный Век Героев и заставить считаться с собой даже страны за морем — не так уж и сложно. И если для этого нужно проучить два строптивых зарвавшихся рода, что ж. С чего-то нужно начинать, почему бы и не с них? Да и как можно добиваться уважения в чужих краях, если твои же собственные вассалы демонстрируют непочтительность и смеются тебе в лицо?

Чего молодой, принесший в родной дом дух войны лорд Тайвин не ожидал, так это того, что победа не принесет ему того закономерного воодушевления, которое он предвкушал, когда рассылал письма в Тарбекхолл и Кастамере. То, что Эллин отвергла предложение о мире, сперва его даже обрадовало. Когда замок Тарбеков рухнул этой суке на голову, Тайвин почти улыбнулся... 

Но уже на обратном пути в Утес Кастерли им снова овладела привычная угрюмость.

Только из-за того, что два строптивых рода прекратили свое существование, грандлорд Западных земель не перестанет пьянствовать и обжираться. Да и на головы бесконечным мачехам-шлюхам не обрушишь родной замок... 

Они столкнулись случайно в темном каменном коридоре, и Тайвин вовсе не собирался приставлять к шее отца клинок... Он просто шел в свои покои, чувствуя, как им овладевает отчаяние, нелепое для победителя, но такое... привычное. Оно набрасывалось на него голодным зверем всякий раз, как только он вступал в стены родного замка. Вот и сейчас все, о чем мечтали они с Эйерисом, отошло на второй план и стало казаться нереальным, слишком дерзким, слишком... прекрасным, чтобы быть правдой. Все их планы, все их мечты... Это было неправильно, это злило, он ведь победил, наконец-то показал всем, кто такие Ланнистеры! И эта победа должна была стать первой в череде многих других!

Надежда боролась в его душе с тоской, когда отец вдруг выскочил на Тайвина из-за угла. И тело, все еще помнящее недавнюю горячку битвы, сработало инстинктивно: рука в одну секунду извлекла меч, блеснули на клинке огненные всполохи настенных факелов и острие уперлось в кадык Титоса.

Они оба замерли, и это спасло жизнь одному и честь другому. Но, поняв буквально через секунду, кто перед ним, Тайвин почему-то не опустил оружие, не вернул его в ножны. Стоял, вытянув руку, и... ждал. Чего? Он не смог бы объяснить, даже потребуй Титос от него ответа.

Однако Титос ничего такого не требовал. Он, похоже, был изрядно навеселе, когда завернул в этот коридор, но меч у горла способен отрезвить любого.

— Вот, значит, как, — вдруг спокойно сказал Титос, его взгляд из мутного превратился во внимательный, изучающий. — Хочешь убить своего отца? Ну давай, сынок, не медли, что же ты застыл?

Тайвин молча смотрел в зеленые глаза напротив, чувствуя, как горечь и ярость разрывают изнутри грудь. Нужно всего лишь распрямить руку, и острие меча воткнется в эту дряблую шею, освобождая его от... От всего. Ненавистного детства, позора, тупых насмешек, жгучего стыда...

Несколько минут они молча мерились взглядами — свирепым и спокойным. Внезапно Титос сам подался вперед. Лишь слегка качнулся на носках, но красная капля набухла под сталью, потом еще одна, и наконец тонкая струйка начертила на белой шее дорожку к яремной выемке. Тайвину стоило огромного усилия не отдернуть меч. Еще чего! Он не опустит руку и ни за что не отступит. Если старый дурак хочет себя прикончить, Тайвин не станет ему мешать. Пусть отправляется к Неведомому. Давно пора. 

— Запомни этот момент, — вдруг сказал Титос неожиданно трезвым голосом. — Когда-нибудь твой сын тоже наставит на тебя оружие.

— С какой стати? — процедил Тайвин. — Я буду хорошим отцом своим детям.

Титос вдруг захохотал, неожиданно беспечно, и Тайвин почувствовал, как кровь бросилась ему в голову. 

— Прекрати! — его затрясло от бешенства, рука дрогнула, и острие меча прочертило на шее напротив царапину, немедленно набухшую красными каплями.

— Ох, сынок! — Титос словно не заметил ее, он веселился вовсю. — Хорошим отцом? Ты?!

— Быть лучше тебя — не сложно, — отрезал Тайвин, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно и презрительно.

Он не даст этому шуту снова вывести себя из равновесия... 

Титос оборвал смех. Посмотрел внимательно.

— Ты прав, — сказал он вдруг просто и тихо. — Я был тебе плохим отцом, признаю. Ты пугал меня с самого первого вдоха. Когда я взял тебя на руки, и ты посмотрел на меня холодно своими стальными глазищами (зелень в них проявилась позже, а совсем зелеными они так и не стали)... Посмотрел так... Словно ты меня изучал. А изучив, вынес свой приговор, — Титос развел руками, виновато и беспомощно. — Я пытался тебя смягчить, честно, я пытался. Спаси меня Семеро, если бы ты хотя бы плакал! Нет, ты просто смотрел, холодно и жестко, а когда я прижимал тебя к себе, укачивая, хватал меня за бороду и тянул с такой силой, что слезы выступали на глазах. Тебе нельзя было сказать: «Перестань, мне больно!», это тебя не останавливало. Ты... — Титос прижал руку ко лбу и покачал головой. — Ты словно записал меня во враги с самого рождения и изучал мои слабые места, чтобы по ним бить... Как будто мы на войне... А я... 

— Ты пытался меня сломать... — прошептал Тайвин, перед его глазами вдруг из ниоткуда возникла пелена.

Он смаргивал ее и смаргивал, сжимая зубы, но она все не пропадала.

— Я пытался тебя... — Титос смотрел на него с растерянностью и отчаянием. — Ну... Окоротить, конечно, да... А разве я не должен был это сделать? Ты рос слишком надменным, жестким, яростным, слишком самоуверенным! Слишком... 

— Сильным...

Губы Титоса жалобно скривились.

— Сынок, ну прости меня, я... — он вскинул руки, явно намереваясь обнять Тайвина за плечи.

— Нет... Нет! — резко выкрикнул тот, вцепившись в меч яростной хваткой. 

И был ли этот крик предупреждением, мол, не делай глупостей, стой на месте, просто попыткой заткнуть своему лорду-отцу рот или категоричным «Не прощу!» на запоздалое раскаяние, Тайвин и сам не понял.

Титос так и застыл, с поднятыми руками и непередаваемой болью во взгляде. 

Тайвин смежил веки, потом резко провел по ним ладонью, вздрогнул, распахнул глаза, уставился на влажные пальцы, вытер их о бриджи.

Пелена пропала. Он больше не чувствовал ни злости, ни обиды, ни бешенства, ни боли. В душе разверзлась всепоглощающая пустота. И это его устраивало. Он спокойно посмотрел на отца, сказал равнодушно:

— Приятно слышать, что я с первой же секунды тебя раскусил. Сколько мне было? Минута-две от роду? Но я тебя раскусил. Пожалуй, Эйерис прав, из меня выйдет неплохой политик. 

Он замолчал на секунду-другую. 

— Ты, наверное, считаешь себя хорошим человеком, Титос. Что ж... Ты — хороший человек, если тебя это утешит, — Тайвин говорил медленно, задумчиво. — Отвратительный грандлорд, но человек... Да. Хороший. Твои вассалы и знаменосцы, мои полумачехи-полушлюхи, все, обдиравшие тебя, как липку, сказали бы это хором. «Титос Ланнистер — хороший человек!» 

Тайвин отвел от шеи отца меч, вытер о его же плечо и одним быстрым точным движением вернул в ножны.

— Обо мне так никогда не скажут. Не после того, как я вырезал Тарбеков и Рейнов. Всех. Вообще — всех. Понимаешь, что это значит? 

Глаза Титоса распахнулись, рот приоткрылся.

— Я буду плохим человеком, — сказал Тайвин спокойно. — Для них... Для тебя... Я всегда буду плохим. Но я буду хорошим грандлордом для своих вассалов, хорошим десницей для своего короля и страны, а еще... — он решительно вскинул голову, задрав упрямый подбородок. — Я буду хорошим отцом для своих детей. Я дам им всё, чего ты не смог дать мне. Всё! Они не будут ни в чем нуждаться и не станут стыдиться своего имени. Они с гордостью будут говорить: «Я — Ланнистер»! А это, знаешь ли, стоит того, чтобы потерять никчемный титул «хорошести». 

Тайвин резко развернулся и пошел прочь. 

Он шел быстро, пружинисто, в груди его решимость гремуче перемешивалась с неожиданно веселой злостью, а за спиной словно росли крылья. Мощные, широкие, сильные крылья дракона. В пекло, в пекло их всех! Если он и вернется сюда, то только для того, чтобы предъявить права на замок, Ланниспорт и Западные Земли.

Проходя под аркой, он вдруг раскинул руки. Словно собирался обнять весь мир. Покорить весь мир. Уничтожить и возродить весь мир.

**6\. Стеффон**

— Его никто никогда не любил, Эйерис, пойми ты это наконец! Он попросту не понимает, что видит в твоих глазах! Ты обзываешь его слепцом, но разве он слеп по своей вине? Отец его сторонился, мать... ты слышал, чтобы он вообще про нее что-то говорил, кроме того, что она вечно соперничала со своей сестрой? Было ли ей вообще дело до старшего сына? Я бы удивился, если да. Он же не знает, как выглядит любовь в глазах напротив! Видит чувство, но не понимает, что оно значит. Принимает за какое-то другое. Понятия не имею — за какое. За уважение, наверное? Восхищение?

— И чем же они плохи? — огрызнулся Эйерис. — Я его уважаю, да! Я им восхищаюсь! Его смелостью, непоколебимостью, мозгами, преданностью! Седьмое пекло, да это самый умный, самый безжалостный и самый удачливый сукин сын, которого только мог родить Вестерос! Судьба вечно ставит ему подножки, но он умудряется взнуздать даже ее! И вот этот необыкновенный зверь жрет из моих рук и готов за меня умереть! Потрясающе, правда? Но как?! Как он умудряется не видеть, что я все это ценю?! 

— Да видит он! Что ты ценишь — видит. Но тебе же нужно другое...

Стеффон запнулся. Эти идиотские споры постоянно заходили в тупик. Частенько Стеффон с грустью вспоминал прежние славные деньки, когда они все трое были не разлей вода, с простыми и ясными отношениями. Так нет же! Эйерису приспичило воспылать к угрюмому льву страстью!

В сердечных делах Стеффон был лишь чуть-чуть проницательнее деревянного Тайвина. Он ничего не замечал, пока Эйерис, выпив однажды лишку, не посвятил его в свои горести.

Сперва, поскольку он и сам не очень ровно дышал к Эйерису, Стеффон даже обрадовался оказанному ему доверию. Ну и тем, что, как выяснилось, воспламеняли дракона не только дамские прелести. Значит, шанс был и у Стеффона при должной настойчивости и терпении... Сперва ты утешаешь бедного страдальца словами, а потом предлагаешь кое-что посущественнее. По крайней мере, с женщинами такой план срабатывал.

Но довольно быстро выяснилось, что быть самым близким другом капризного короля не так уж и приятно. Он постоянно с утра до вечера изводил Стеффона своими причитаниями по Тайвину, при этом на самого Стеффона посмотреть заинтересованным взглядом ему и в голову не приходило, а намеков он не понимал. Любые туманные рассуждения о любви между двумя мужами сводил опять же — к себе и Тайвину. 

Вот и сейчас Эйерис лишь глянул на Стеффона печально, подпер щеку и вздохнул с неподдельной грустью:

— Он меня не хочет... 

Стеффон растерялся. А что тут скажешь? «Сочувствую»? Бред какой-то...

— Ты теперь король, — хмыкнул Стеффон. — Прикажи!

Эйерис зыркнул на него угрюмо, не улыбнувшись (совсем как Тайвин, подумал Стеффон, у него он перенял это выражение, не иначе), потом встал с трона и принялся шагать взад-вперед, нервно сжимая изящные сильные пальцы. 

— Разве я урод? — наконец спросил он у витражных окон.

— Ты же знаешь, что нет, — проворчал Стеффон.

Белоголовый, стройный, с бледным одухотворенным лицом и фиалковыми глазами, Эйерис в самом деле был хорош, какой смысл отрицать? Глядя на него, Стеффон частенько гадал, а увлекся бы он другом, будь тот чуть менее красив? Что сыграло роль в зарождении странного ненужного чувства? Влюбленные частенько идеализируют объект своей страсти, но Стеффон смотрел на вещи трезво: человек из Эйериса был так себе. Забавно, что при собственных сердечных муках он поражался похожим чувствам у самого Эйериса к Тайвину. Но ведь Тайвин куда более достоин любви, разве нет?

Может, все дело в том, что их чувства не так уж похожи? Порой Стеффону, конечно, делалось ужасно горько от того, что Эйерис совсем не проявляет к нему ответной страсти, но все же он был далек от всепоглощающей одержимости, которая обуревала самого Эйериса. 

Эйерис буквально сходил с ума по неулыбчивому молодому деснице. Мог говорить о нем часами, то костеря на все лады, то не скрывая восторга. Всем Тайвин был для него хорош. И всем был для него плох. Проще говоря, Тайвин для него был просто — всем.

— И ведь он не ходит по шлюхам! Хотя я предлагал! Но нет! У нас принципы! Какие еще принципы, а?! — Эйерис остановился, уставился на Стеффона с искренним изумлением. — У него что, безразмерные яйца?! У единственного такого уникального в мире?! Он ведь не кастрат какой! Должен же куда-то сливать семя... 

— Утешается сам с собой, — пожал плечами Стеффон. 

— Я бы не удивился, если нет, — буркнул Эйерис и принялся задумчиво грызть ноготь. 

— Значит, сны смотрит и простыни пачкает... Какие еще варианты-то? Боишься, нет ли у него кого, или что?

— Да откуда у такого... Эх... — Эйерис мечтательно улыбнулся. — Я бы его утешил... Я бы его утешил... Выжал бы досуха... Он бы у меня себя забыл...

— Ты король, — Стеффон уже не знал, как сдержать смех. — Издай указ!

— Да пошел ты... 

Эйерис снова вздохнул, сел на ступеньки, покосился на Железный Трон.

— У меня от него геморрой скоро будет... Надо же было такой неудобный сделать! Вот ужас-то, а? Стул жесткий, десница мой от меня нос воротит... Король... Ну и какой толк мне от того, что я король? Не стране и этому... аскетичному, мать его, государственнику, а мне!

— Поскольку ты король, то и должен думать о стране, а не о себе, — наставительно сказал Стеффон. 

— У меня десница есть, вот пусть он и думает! — огрызнулся Эйерис.

— Тебя не поймешь! — фыркнул Стеффон. — То пусть он думает, то пусть он не думает... Ты бы уже определился, чего от него хочешь! 

— Я хочу, чтобы днем он думал о стране, а ночью обо мне, — жалобным тоном сказал Эйерис. — Видишь? Я скоро в менестреля превращусь! Но, сам посуди... Не так уж много мне и нужно! Куча народу живет подобным образом — и ничего, вполне себе здравствует! Утром дела, вечером — жена, как поется в той песне... 

— Ну так накинь ему на плечи плащ, — Стеффон коротко хохотнул, откашлялся и добавил нарочито серьезно: — А что? Братья и сестры у вас постоянно женились друг на друге — и ничего, септоны не возражали, а ведь это тоже было против правил. Введи новую традицию: пусть короли женятся на десницах. Потому что крепкий союз двух думающих о благе народа государственных мужей... Короче, ты умный, сочинишь что-нибудь. 

— Все тебе шуточки, — грустно сказал Эйерис и снова сел на ступени, подперев щеку рукой.

— Сердцу не прикажешь, говорят, — философски заметил Стеффон. — Ты один, что ли, мучаешься от неразделенной страсти? Весь Вестерос в этом дерьме по уши. Женятся не по любви, а потом страдают... Сношаются с кем ни попадя, плодят бастардов... 

Эйерис покосился на него растерянно и задумчиво: 

— Я думал, у тебя таких проблем нет. Тебе-то кто не дает, оленю?

«Ты, болван белоголовый! Вцепился в своего угрюмого льва! Чем я хуже?» — чуть было не сказал Стеффон. Но только философски пожал плечами.

У него не было принципов, которые мешали бы ему ходить по борделям.

**7\. Эйерис**

Эйерису было скучно. Он таскался на сборища Малого совета, исключительно чтобы любоваться на Тайвина. Сидя за длинным тяжелым столом, выглядевший почти мальчишкой-оруженосцем среди собравшихся внушительных мужей, тот представлял собой поразительное зрелище: внешне он был почти расслаблен — смотрел спокойно, говорил равнодушно, неспешно рылся в бумагах и зачитывал нудные вещи. Длилось это до тех пор, пока члены совета не начинали отвлекаться, ерзать, разглядывать ногти, друг друга, потолок... И вот, когда тупая осоловелость окончательно овладевала советом, Тайвин вдруг отрывался от свитков, резко выпрямлялся и начинал жестко задавать вопросы, сверля каждого отвечающего своим угрюмым взглядом.

Дюжие мастера вмиг теряли свое спокойствие, лихорадочно подыскивали слова, бормотали оправдания, запинались... Даже великий мейстер — возомнивший о себе невесть что старец — вдруг начинал блеять, как мальчишка, словно враз поменявшись местами с молодым десницей. 

Эйерис, внутренне ликуя, смотрел на происходящее во все глаза. Подобравшийся, словно лев перед прыжком, Тайвин отчетливо напоминал того юношу, который когда-то бросил ему в шатре: «Скажи — и я вырежу весь мир». Приятно было видеть, как перед ним робеют лорды старше его в два-три раза. Лестно было осознавать, что это он, Эйерис, своей властью сделал из некогда строптивого оруженосца превосходного политика и утер нос всем этим чванливым мужам.

«Вы полагали, я сошел с ума, когда поставил его над вашей жалкой шайкой? Выкусите!» — веселился Эйерис. Для него советы стали чем-то вроде занятного представления, потешного боя. 

Разумеется, он посещал их не только забавы ради. Поначалу Эйерис честно пытался во все вникнуть, понять смысл отдаваемых Тайвином приказов и поручений, проследить ниточки, которыми тот, вроде бы лишенный вкуса к интригам, умудрялся опутать, казалось, весь Вестерос и даже государства за его пределами. 

— Зачем ты даешь такие важные финансовые поручения лорду Челстеду? — как-то спросил Эйерис после одного из таких советов, когда все ушли и они остались за столом вдвоем. — Он же трус! 

— Вот и прекрасно, — пробормотал Тайвин, перебирая свои пергаменты. — Каждый раз, как я обращаю на него свой взгляд, он готов обмочиться.

— Значит, он ненадежен!

— И это все знают, — кивнул Тайвин, он наконец нашел нужный свиток, аккуратно расправил, а остальные отодвинул. — Что хорошо в таких ненадежных — им не доверяет никто. Значит, никто у меня его не перекупит. А на своем дурацком месте он не так уж плох. 

— Тогда почему ты приглашаешь на советы Хайтауэра? Ему совсем не обязательно тут быть, и он слишком строптивый!

— И честный. Вот он как раз надежный. 

Тайвин не спеша обмакнул перо в чернильницу перед собой и начал что-то медленно царапать старательным детским почерком. Эйерис завороженно уставился на его пальцы. Больше десяти лет тренировавшиеся держать меч, а не перо, они словно никак не могли привыкнуть к тому, что теперь их хозяину приходится чаще хвататься за второе, чем за первое. Но Тайвин был упорный. Закусив губу и щуря дальнозоркие глаза полководца, он тщательно выводил буквы и цифры на полях свитка.

— Я не понимаю, — Эйерис сглотнул, с трудом отрываясь от созерцания сильных жилистых рук, будивших в нем изнуряющее желание даже такими простыми вещами, как написание слов. — Так тебе нужны надежные или наоборот? 

Не отводя напряженного взгляда от строчек, Тайвин терпеливо пояснил:

— Человек — это инструмент, Эйерис. Найди каждому его место — и все будет работать, как надо. Место есть и для лживого труса и для честного храброго рыцаря. 

— Какое же место может быть для лживого труса?!

Тайвин откинулся на стуле, чтобы прочитать, что он там написал. Заметил отстраненно, вглядываясь в буквы:

— Скажем, у тебя есть меч для битвы и есть лопата для навоза. Хуже ли лопата меча? Смотря в чем. Смотря где. Попробуй вычистить стойло в конюшне мечом, а я на тебя посмотрю.

— То есть, лорд Челстед для тебя — такая вот лопата? — Эйерис хмыкнул, вообразив презабавную картину. — С плоской башкой и черенком между ног?

Но Тайвин не улыбнулся, кивнул деловито и спокойно:

— Точно. Он отлично годится для всяких грязных дел, например, с посыльными из Железного банка или нашими толстосумами вроде владельцев борделей, — Тайвин снова принялся неловко, но усердно царапать свои заметки. — И вот смотри: с одной стороны, всегда можно сказать, что эти дела — исключительно его заслуга. С другой... — Тайвин посыпал пергамент мельчайшим песком, — когда он их совершает, все знают, что сам лорд Челстед — трус каких поискать, он и поссать без моего дозволения не осмелится, не то, что что-то там с кем-то обсуждать. И все эти богатенькие мерзавцы, (сами те еще трусы, к слову) думают: ага, надо, пожалуй, рассмотреть его предложения: что, если это не его придумка? Что, если это лорд Утеса Кастерли его подослал? А у лорда Утеса Кастерли не заржавеет применить оружие, ой, что же нам делать, наверное, мы согласимся... Но при этом никакой прямой связи — нет.

— Ты хитрый сукин сын, — пробормотал Эйерис.

В глазах его зависть мешалась с восхищением, но Тайвин упорно смотрел только на свои бумаги.

— Да брось, — равнодушно ответил он и стряхнул песок. — Нет никакой хитрости в том, чтобы выгребать навоз из стойла лопатой. Это не хитрость. Это здравый смысл. Не хочешь пачкать руки — берешь в них то, что запачкать не жалко.

Тайвин вдруг резко вскинул голову и уставился на Эйериса своим проницательным тяжелым взглядом.

— И если так подумать, разве я для тебя не такая же навозная лопата? — сказал он тоном, в котором было не больше чувств, чем в сухих цифрах, написанных на пергаменте перед ним.

«Как ты можешь такое говорить! Ты мой меч!» — хотел выпалить Эйерис. «Ну, ладно... И лопата. И кнут... И кубок с вином. Ты для меня — все!» — хотел он добавить.

Но почему-то промолчал.

**8\. Стеффон**

— Ты знаешь, я не люблю, когда ко мне прикасаются!

Стеффон знал. Только от одного человека Эйерис готов был выдержать прикосновения... Но по иронии судьбы именно этому одному прикасаться к Эйерису и в голову не приходило. 

К ужасу Эйериса этот один вообще решил влюбиться в женщину. 

Стеффон, у которого недавно родился первенец, стал редким гостем в Королевской Гавани и поэтому пропустил такое знаменательное событие. Столкнувшись при очередном приезде в коридорах Красного Замка с Тайвином, он, конечно, заметил, что тот несколько рассеян, но таким его друг бывал и тогда, когда штудировал талмуды из Цитадели, высчитывал в голове доходы и расходы казны или еще чем забивал свою упрямую голову. Поэтому, когда Эйерис вдруг выдал тираду о разбитом сердце и подлой суке, укравшей у него самое дорогое, да как она вообще посмела, Стеффон не сразу понял, о чем тот вообще страдает. А когда наконец понял, не сразу поверил.

Дело в том, что он не разделял пессимизма Эйериса, поскольку смотрел на Тайвина не предвзято и видел то, чего никак не хотел замечать ослепленный страстью юный король, — его любовь взаимна. Да, это казалось почти невероятным... Но болезненная одержимость Эйериса вовсе не была так уж безнадежна. Просто, несмотря на капризное высокомерие и самолюбие, в глубине души нервный, чрезмерно чувствительный Эйерис постоянно терзался вопросом: «А так ли я хорош?»

И явно отвечал себе: «Нет, не так...»

Тайвин был для него недостижимым идеалом. Умным. Бесстрашным. Уверенным в том, что он делает. И способным заставить других делать то, что нужно ему. 

«Он — мой меч!» — говорил Эйерис и видел его именно таким. Разящим без сомнений. «Он — мой лев!» — говорил Эйерис и считал его безжалостным гордым хищником.

Рядом с ним легкомысленный и обычно весьма самоуверенный Эйерис терялся, робел и изводил себя параноидальными уничижительными мыслями. 

Откуда ему было знать, что у угрюмого молодого десницы есть своя слабость? Он, Эйерис, и был слабостью Тайвина. Это его полные восхищения фиалковые глаза делали из дикого зверя послушного большого кота.

Тайвин был не просто оружием. Он был оружием Эйериса. И только глубокая внутренняя неуверенность в себе мешала Эйерису это увидеть.

Эйерис был слеп. Но слеп был и Тайвин, хоть и иначе, чем Эйерис. Эйерис хотя бы знал, что он чувствует к своему деснице, чего от него хочет. А вот десница не понимал природу своих чувств к королю. Но эти чувства требовали выхода, так что появление кого-то вроде Джоанны было лишь вопросом времени.

— Ты говорил, он не знает, что такое любовь, но в Джоанне он ее увидел!

Эйерис пробежался по тронному залу словно молния, корону он держал в руке, и, не стесненные ею, его белые волосы развевались.

Стеффон не мог оторвать от них взгляда.

— Эйерис, мать твою, мы с детства растем с убеждением, что женщины могут нас любить, и вот появляется женщина и начинает вокруг него виться... Конечно, он уши развесил!

— Но она его не любит! — заорал взбешенный Эйерис. — Понимаешь ты это?! Эта дура понятия не имеет, какой он необыкновенный на самом деле! Да, он красив и богат... Сейчас! Сей-час! А где она была еще каких-то пять лет назад со своей гребаной любовью, а? Где?! Разве он так уж изменился? Нет! Он все такой же угрюмый упертый чурбан, считающий себя умнее всех и повязанный по рукам и ногам своими тупыми представлениями о роде с его проклятым величием! Но пока он был просто неулыбчивым парнишкой с разоренным отцом, над которым смеются его вассалы, ей разве все это в нем нравилось? Она что, ценила его ум? Смелость? Умение идти не сворачивая, раскидывая всех и вся на своем пути? Она видела, каково ему приходилось в столице! Но разве она говорила ему, что он достоин лучшего? Я! Я ему это говорил! Я единственный, кто поддерживал этого нелюдимого озлобленного упрямца! Теперь-то, конечно, когда он отвоевал земли и уважение к себе кровью и мечом, она начала на него охоту! А я помню, я помню, как она с ним разговаривала, когда мы встретились с ней на этом, как его... Ну, помнишь, устраивался пир в честь...

Стеффон, конечно, помнил. Но помнил он и другое.

— Если она такая расчетливая, почему отказала тебе, пока вас с Рейеллой еще не поженили? Ты же сам предлагал ей руку.

— Ты идиот, что ли? Она понимала, что мой отец не позволит этому свершиться. Она знала... Да что там! Все знали, что мне уготована дракониха из своих. Нам лучше не разбавлять кровь... Мой отец сам женился на сестре и был полон решимости сделать это со мной. 

Эйерис злобно пнул трон.

— Эта сука думает, что может отнять его у меня! У меня! 

— Эйерис, не дури, ему нужны наследники. 

Эйерис глянул на него так, словно еще секунда — и он разрыдается.

— Он будет с ней спать! — выпалил он, морщась, словно от боли. — Я не мог заставить этого ханжу поддаться страсти, когда у него яйца звенели от постоянной переполненности, а теперь он будет с ней спать! И что мне делать?!

Эйерис застонал, вцепившись в волосы... Больше досадуя на себя, чем на Эйериса, Стеффон грубо выпалил:

— Что делать, что делать... Не нести чушь! Как ты вообще себе представлял вашу жизнь? Он, мать твою, десница, а не лорд-командущий Королевской гвардии, он бы все равно женился! Ты знаешь его эту помешанность на «я — Щит Ланниспорта, потомок Ланна», и, ну давай честно, у тебя уже есть ребенок и будет еще. А ему что, прикажешь вообще не иметь детей? С какой стати? Он без пяти минут грандлорд Западных земель! Он должен будет их кому-то передать рано или поздно! И ты же сам гнал его к шлюхам, я помню!

— Я гнал его к ним, чтобы он научился отличать одно от другого! Но он к ним не пошел и ни хера ничему не научился! Вот увидишь, этот идиот примет тупую скучную супружескую удовлетворенность за свою любовь и будет радоваться как ребенок тому, что она взаимна! Шлюха, утоляющая просто похоть, мне не соперница, я сосу лучше! 

— Мать твою, Эйерис...

— Что?! Ну — что?! Что я должен сделать, по-твоему?! — Эйерис с бешенством бегал по зале, грозя кулаком стенам, небу, трону, Стеффону. — Я же вижу, как он на меня смотрит... Но пока эта дура не начала ловить его в свои сети...

— Тебя это устраивало, тебе это льстило. Ты был даже рад, когда он ревновал тебя к Рейелле!

— Ничего подобного! — быстро возразил Эйерис, слишком уж быстро. — Я... Я просто не хотел на него давить! Ты сам знаешь, что меня на самом деле устроит!

— Ой, да я уже ничего с тобой не знаю, у тебя семь пятниц на неделе... Как по мне, это ты крутишь бедным парнем с самого первого дня вашей встречи, делаешь из него себе... не знаю... слугу какого-то... 

— И это говоришь мне ты, — с горечью сказал Эйерис и патетически заломил руки. — Ты, с которым я делился всеми своими страданиями!

— Ладно-ладно! Я понял! Он слепой и грубый вояка, а ты у нас утонченная бедняжечка с разбитым сердцем. Ну хочешь, я поговорю с ним? — пробормотал Стеффон.

— Нет! — Эйерис мигом подскочил к Стеффону и зло схватил его за ворот камзола мертвой хваткой. — Даже не вздумай! Если это заносчивое дерево не в состоянии разобраться со своими чувствами... да пошел он в пекло! Пусть проваливает! 

— Как будто ты его отпустишь... 

— Конечно, не отпущу, я пока еще не сошел с ума! Он — лучший десница, который только может быть, олень ты этакий! Я имел в виду... Да, ты понял, что я имел в виду...

И Эйерис обреченно махнул рукой.

**9\. Тайвин**

— Ты стал слишком мягкотелым! — раздраженно бросил ему король.

Тайвин промолчал. Он хотел сказать: «Рождение детей все меняет. Ты стараешься сделать мир лучше для них, а не просто самоутвердиться». Он теперь постоянно искал новые пути, все чаще решал проблемы золотом, перьями и воронами там, где раньше не задумываясь обнажил бы сталь. Он не считал, что стал мягче, он считал, что стал мудрее. Но, может, мудрость человека, способного в мгновение ока залить кровью страну именно в мягкости?

Он бы сказал: «Рождение детей все меняет», но первый ребенок появился у Эйериса в пятнадцать, а это не тот возраст, когда новая, зависимая от тебя жизнь может научить чему-то стоящему, если ты так же легкомыслен, каким был тогда принц. Она воспринимается скорее помехой. 

С последующими детьми Эйерису не везло. У его жены случилось два выкидыша, один за другим. А Джоанна родила двойню. И у счастливого до безумия Тайвина попросту не поворачивался язык рассказывать Эйерису, как благотворно влияют дети на мышление мужчин. 

К тому же эти разговоры требовали определенного уровня доверительности, которая постепенно уходила из их отношений. Они менялись... И менялась их дружба.

Чем дальше, тем больше, Эйерис становился все неистовее в своей жестокости. Тайвин же не был жесток даже в самые мрачные отроческие годы. И хотя тогда кровь слишком быстро бросалась ему в голову, а в бешенстве он мог творить действительно ужасные вещи... это были глупые исступленные порывы, а не расчетливое желание насладиться чужими муками. И как только он научился холодно наблюдать за приступами собственного гнева и полагаться на разум, а не поддаваться темпераменту, оказалось, что его душа вовсе не жаждет проливать кровь, если можно легко обойтись без этого. 

Он хотел сказать: «Ты стараешься сделать мир лучше для них, а не просто самоутвердиться». Но на самом деле это желание появилось у него намного раньше. Когда мятеж замыслил лорд Фарман, он просто подослал к нему менестреля с лютней. Менестрель спел «Рейнов из Кастамере», и болван передумал поднимать оружие на своего сюзерена. Итог Тайвина устроил. А через несколько месяцев Эйерис вручил ему цепь десницы. 

Немного же потребовалось Тайвину времени, чтобы осознать: быть вспыльчивым мальчишкой, обиженным на отца и на его потерявших всякое уважение к сюзерену вассалов — это одно. Пока твоя цель — отомстить и запугать, настоять на своем во что бы то ни стало, у тебя и методы соответствующие — поспешные и жестокие. Но отвечать за всю страну — это другое. В нестабильном мире, где в любой момент могут грянуть холода на годы и бросить людей в жернов голода и болезней, ты начинаешь думать о том, как бы собрать побольше урожая и заготовить солонины, заботиться о практических, далеких от героики и пылких чувств вещах. Несмотря на пытливый и острый ум, в детстве Тайвин ненавидел арифметику, но, надев на шею цепь десницы, он стал часами просиживать за шатким столиком в Башне, склонившись над свитками. Он скрипел пером, шевелил губами, считая вслух, зачеркивал, исправлял собственные ошибки и напряженно морщил упрямый лоб. 

Эйерис бесился: «Ты стал каким-то, прости меня Семеро, мейстером! Продолжишь в том же духе — и отошлю тебя в Цитадель, там обнимайся со своими книжками!», но Тайвин косился на него отсутствующим взглядом — в его глазах стояли цифры — и продолжал пачкать пальцы чернилами. Они ему снились, эти проклятые ряды чисел, их суммы, дроби, степени, и он в самом деле в конце концов поехал в Цитадель, чтобы освежить в памяти то, чему когда-то учил его старый мейстер в Утесе Кастерли. 

Тайвин вернулся с кипой потрепанных талмудов, в которых описывалась не только арифметика, но и геометрия, а также вопросы мироустройства, политики и государства. Эйерис был вне себя от злости, но Тайвину не было дела до его чувств: он с головой ушел в учение, забыв про сон и еду. 

«Ты сам назначит меня десницей», — рассеянно отвечал он на упреки Эйериса и тер красные глаза. — «Я все детство упражнялся только в военных науках, потому что хотел надрать задницу нашим строптивым вассалам... Но я и подумать не мог, что мой друг сделает из меня государственного мужа. А теперь смотри, о чем мне приходится заботиться: о зерне и пушнине, о вяленом мясе и угле, о стали и коже... Хочешь скажу сколько у нас заготовлено вина?» — «Хочешь, скажу, сколько в Королевской Гавани появилось новых шлюх? И вино там наливают прекрасное!» — «Не смешно, Эйерис». — «А я и не шучу, закрой уже свои проклятые книжки! Тебе двадцать лет, идиот, а ты опутал себя цепями похлеще мейстеров и ведешь себя, как старик!» — «И что ты запоешь, когда вдруг нагрянет зима и люди от голода поднимут мятеж?» — «Я призову своего лучшего полководца, и он их всех поставит на колени своим разящим мечом! Был у меня когда-то такой, Тайвин Ланнистер его звали! Не знаешь, куда он вдруг запропастился?» — «Эйерис, ты не можешь вырезать весь народ, это глупо». — «Ну, тебе-то, конечно, лучше знать, что умно, а что нет, проклятый заучка! Я король, и я приказываю тебе отложить свои свитки и научиться новой позе в постели! Ты вообще знаешь хоть одну, проклятый девственник?» — «Ты король, это правда. Так научись вести себя как правитель, а не как юнец, у которого на уме только похоть и хмельные утехи».

Эйерис злился на Тайвина, но и Тайвин постепенно стал на него раздражаться. 

Он положил на плечо Эйериса меч, а через два года сам преклонил колено перед троном, как раз потому, что фиалковые глаза друга горели необыкновенным светом и обещали великое будущее. Когда-то они часами говорили о том, что приведет к процветанию Вестероса, а теперь Эйерис медленно, но верно превращался в Титоса. С тем лишь отличием, что Титос был благодушен в своем разврате и пьянстве, а Эйерис — нервным и вечно неудовлетворенным. 

Тайвин не понимал, что с другом такое творится и куда делся вдохновенный юнец, почему молодой король совсем не думает о стране? И чем больше Эйерис совершал глупостей, тем сильнее Тайвин налегал на учебу, чтобы хоть как-то уравновесить сумасбродные решения несерьезного правителя. И чем больше Тайвин зарывался с головой в книжки, тем безумнее становились выходки Эйериса.

На его женитьбе Эйерис выкинул и вовсе невообразимое. 

Тайвин не хотел, чтобы их «провожали», но Эйерис настоял на том, чтобы идиотский обычай прошел по всем правилам, а по пути в спальню открыто начал приставать к Джоанне. Тайвин, до этого лишь побывавший в детстве на свадьбе своей сестры, не мог решить, выходят ли действия Эйериса за рамки допустимого. Ведь когда-то у королей было даже право первой ночи... Возможно, и на провожании им позволено больше, чем другим? Тем более что и простые пьяные лордики не то чтобы сильно церемонились, раздевая невесту. Ну, как бы то ни было, Тайвин вдруг понял, что не собирается молча смотреть, как его любимую откровенно лапает... неважно, кто. Даже друг. Даже владыка Семи Королевств. 

Стряхнув с себя назойливые женские руки, Тайвин двинулся к Эйерису и Джоанне.

Фиалковые глаза повернулись в его сторону и восторженно заблестели. Эта неприкрытая искренняя радость здорово смутила Тайвина. Возможно, все идет так, как и должно быть, ведь Эйерис, в отличие от него, побывал на многих свадьбах, включая собственную... Заколебавшись, Тайвин остановился, раздумывая, что ему делать дальше. И тут внезапно Эйерис, так и не спуская с него своего восхищенного взгляда, оставил Джоанну в покое и сам пошел навстречу.

— Как-то плохо наши дамы выполняют свою работу! — с хмельным смешком посетовал он и начал распускать Тайвину шнуровку на бриджах. 

Тому, тоже не слишком-то трезвому, это показалось даже вполне логичным, ведь рубашки и праздничного винно-красного камзола женщины уже его лишили, за что же Эйерису было еще хвататься? 

Однако вместо того, чтобы стащить с него бриджи, Эйерис вдруг подался вперед, слегка прижался, словно хотел обнять, одну руку завел Тайвину за спину, другую положил Тайвину на живот... И вдруг скользнул ладонью за пояс.

До сих пор Тайвин и не подозревал, что «остолбенел» — не какое-то там иносказательное преувеличение, а весьма точное описание конкретного физического состояния. Теперь узнал. На несколько секунд он буквально превратился в столб. 

А Эйерис уже ощупью пробрался ему под белье и схватил за слегка напряженный член.

Так Тайвин узнал, что и выражение «отвисла челюсть» имеет под собой практическую основу — у него сам собой совершенно буквальным образом приоткрылся рот.

Стоп. Нужно срочно что-то сказать... Или сделать... Оттолкнуть от себя? Но это будет выглядеть... как? Ведь никто наверняка даже не понял, что делает король, он прижался так, чтобы заслонить свою руку, и бриджи все еще были на Тайвине, так вот почему Эйерис их не стал стаскивать, так вот почему... 

Кровь, смешанная с вином, ударила Тайвину в голову, стало вдруг страшно жарко... На висках проступил пот, тело охватила странная изнуряющая слабость... Он схватил Эйериса за плечи, чтобы не упасть.

Пальцы в его паху были такие нежные и ловкие, что Тайвин попросту запутался в собственных намерениях. Он и хотел и не хотел, чтобы Эйерис его трогал так откровенно и жадно. Противоречивость собственных желаний окончательно сбила Тайвина с толку. Он замер, впившись глазами в фиолетовые глаза напротив, ощущая, как в груди расцветает забытое чувство, щемящее и горькое… Не выдержав, смежил веки, наклонил голову, потянулся щекой к щеке... Его виска коснулись губы, сцеловали пот, зашептали что-то, еле слышное, горячим дыханием обдавая кожу, которая враз покрылась мурашками... Ладонь в паху двинулась вверх... Потом вниз... Снова вверх...

Тайвину показалось, что у него сейчас расплавятся кости. 

Но внезапно сам еле стоявший на ногах пьяный Эйерис так резко и грубо дернул рукой, что член прошило болью, словно его прострелили вдоль арбалетным болтом. Тайвин вскрикнул «Хватит!» и вцепился в кисть Эйериса с такой силой, что тому пришлось разжать пальцы. 

Под головкой нестерпимо жгло и щипало, а когда Тайвин все же стащил бриджи (сам и уже в спальне), с крайней плоти сорвались одна за другой несколько капель крови. В итоге первая брачная ночь оказалась для него даже более болезненной, чем для Джоанны, но гордость помешала ему сказать ей об этом. Заживление длилось почти месяц, и Тайвину приходилось изобретать массу предлогов, чтобы избежать любовных утех (любое резкое движение в ее лоне вызывало новое кровотечение и острую боль), а если этого все же не удавалось, он двигался безумно медленно и осторожно. Но Джоанна вроде была даже рада его чрезмерной нежности, так что все оказалось к лучшему.

Но весь этот месяц, встречая Эйериса, Тайвин внутренне напрягался и вообще старался сталкиваться с ним пореже. 

А через месяц Рейелла уговорила Эйериса услать Джоанну прочь из Королевской Гавани, в Утес Кастерли, и Тайвину оставалось лишь надеяться, что, несмотря ни на что, его семя прижилось. 

Но надежда оказалась напрасной.

**10\. Эйерис**

— Ты знал, какие про тебя с Джоанной ходили слухи? — сказал ему приехавший на свадьбу Тайвина Стеффон, когда до церемонии оставались сутки. — Ну, дескать, в ночь коронации Джейхериса именно ты забрал ее невинность, обагрив ее девственной кровью меч своего мужского естества...

— «Меч естества»... Идиоты... Нет, ничего я не обагрял! — раздраженно буркнул Эйерис и вздохнул: — А стоило бы... 

— Я так и подумал, — кивнул Стеффон. — Ведь тогда Тайвин ни за что не стал бы брать ее в жены. Он слишком горд, и помешан на приличиях, все эти брачные правила про первую ночь и девственниц для него не пустой звук. 

Эйерис выпрямился на троне, ум его лихорадочно работал.

— Хм. Знаешь, а идея-то неплоха... 

— У тебя все равно ничего не выйдет, слишком уж мало времени осталось, — резонно заметил Стеффон. — Даже самая отъявленная потаскушка не согласится накануне церемонии в септе спать с кем попало. Вся эта свадебная суматоха... Клятва Семерым... Обмен плащами... Женщины это обожают. Она не станет портить себе впечатление от такого грандиозного события шашнями с кем попало.

— «Грандиозного», седьмое пекло... У них даже плащи одного цвета! Что это, мать его, за обмен?! С таким же успехом она могла потерять свой и одолжить у любого из кузенов! Незачем для этого выходить замуж за одного из них! И да, я король! А не «кто попало»! 

— У тебя и Рейеллы тоже были одинаковые плащи.

— Мы — другое дело! Мы — потомки прекрасной Валирии, а значит — особенные! В этом обмене, который и на обмен не походил, была своя утонченность! — отрезал Эйерис и мстительно добавил: — Ничего, будет еще провожание. Он не хотел... Но я настоял. И, может, если я проявлю достаточную сноровку...

— Право первой ночи давно отменено, Эйерис, — напомнил Стеффон.

— А зря!

Он сказал это и на свадебном пиру. И увидел, как напрягся Тайвин, как заходили у него на скулах желваки и помрачнел до этого почти теплый взгляд. 

«Лучше бы ты ревновал меня к Джоанне, чем Джоанну ко мне!» — с досадой подумал Эйерис и вдруг замер, пораженный неприятной догадкой.

Что, если Стеффон ошибался? И Тайвин никогда не ревновал его к Рейелле... 

Что, если... Тайвин на самом деле... влюбился в Джоанну?

Да нет, не может быть! Или... может?

Эйерис решил последить, как общаются новоиспеченные супруги, и чем дольше он на них смотрел, тем тяжелее становилось у него на сердце. А когда Тайвин вдруг улыбнулся своей женушке (да, слабо и еле заметно, но — улыбнулся! Это вечно угрюмое бревно!), сердце Эйериса зашлось такой болью, что он вдруг почувствовал нестерпимое желание сбежать с этого пира куда глаза глядят.

Он бы, наверное, так и сделал, если бы Стеффон не пихнул его в бок локтем и не прошептал, щекоча ухо хмельным тяжелым дыханием:

— Ну что, когда там провожание? Это ведь ты должен подать знак? 

— Чтобы благословить новобрачных на случку? О да! — мрачный Эйерис залпом осушил свой кубок, и вдруг его захлестнула такая всепоглощающая жалость к себе, что стало почти весело. — Как думаешь, без моего позволения он вообще осмелится ей присунуть? 

— Ох, ну разумеется, нет! — с притворной уверенностью отозвался Стеффон. — Будет жить евнухом при живой жене, пока ты не издашь соответствующий указ! 

— Ну, в таком случае, его судьба — умереть девственником!

— Как это? Почему? Разве ты не собираешься самолично лишить его невинности?

— А ведь ты прав! Мы же не можем допустить, чтобы он сошел в могилу этакой непорочной девой? Не вкусив, так сказать, от плода... Как там дальше?

— Н-не помню... Плода... Плода... Какого-то там чардрева? Или куста... Под которым возлегли... Забыл...

— Так. Налей мне еще вина, я должен сказать про это тост!

— Нет, Эйерис! Нет! Сядь! Ты с ума сошел?!

«Да. Я сошел с ума».

Он стряхнул с себя руки Стеффона, встал и сказал тост. Но, конечно, совсем другой. Про то, что мужем и женой влюбленную парочку делает не септон, а страсть на ложе, и прочее в таком же духе. В общем, стандартные слова для начала ритуала провожания.

Сказал и рванул к Джоанне. Разумеется, он бы не смог ею овладеть по пути до спальни, даже если бы захотел... А хотел он совершенно другого. И когда Тайвин, полуголый, одновременно грозный и растерянный, двинулся на него, так знакомо набычившись и глядя исподлобья своим тяжелым, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего взглядом, опьяневший Эйерис совсем потерял голову.

Он забыл про Джоанну, про Стеффона, про лордов и леди вокруг. Он видел только сводящие его с ума сжатые губы, волевой подбородок, благородный прямой нос и великолепную игру мышц на груди и руках его верного хищного зверя. Его льва.

Никто никогда не казался ему таким красивым, как растреклятый Тайвин Ланнистер...

Эйерис вдруг понял, что умрет прямо здесь и сейчас, но никому его не отдаст.

И тогда он сам шагнул навстречу, прижался к горячему обнаженному торсу растреклятого Тайвина Ланнистера, провел по его крепкому животу до бриджей, нашарил шнуровку, расправился с ней и проскользнул рукой внутрь.

И растреклятый Тайвин Ланнистер не оттолкнул Эйериса с гневом, не вмазал сильным кулаком по лицу и не разразился потоком яростных слов. Он замер на секунду-другую, которые показались Эйерису вечностью, но Эйерис ничего не имел против такой вечности. Это была самая прекрасная вечность от начала всех времен, и пусть бы она длилась и длилась и дли...

Внезапно Тайвин сам подался вперед, его полуготовое мужское оружие начало стремительно твердеть под пальцами Эйериса, нежная крайняя плоть на кончике увлажнилась липким... И эта новая вечность была настолько лучше предыдущей, что Эйерис задохнулся от счастья. Седьмое пекло, почему же он не догадался выкинуть что-нибудь подобное раньше, еще до всяких Джоанн?!

Тайвин сильнее набычил голову, и тогда Эйерис поднял свою и коснулся губами влажного виска. 

«Сейчас, сейчас...» — зашептал он исступленно, в такт словам растирая влагу большим пальцем по головке.

Тайвин стоял смирно, словно взнузданный жеребец, почуявший сильную руку всадника, и только тяжело дышал. Но когда Эйерис вдруг коснулся подушечкой пальца отверстия, Тайвин вздрогнул и испустил тихий мучительный стон.

И этот протяжный, почти жалобный глухой звук с легкой хрипотцой подействовал на Эйериса как сигнал к началу турнира. Его рука ритмично задвигалась.

К сожалению, он слишком много выпил и не рассчитал силу, да к тому же страшно торопился: он боялся, что кто-то что-то поймет или Тайвин решит, что кто-то что-то понял, и оттолкнет его, не излившись... И тогда... Тогда... Что последует за «тогда», Эйерис подумать не успел.

Тайвин в самом деле его оттолкнул. Схватил за кисть, выдернул ладонь из бриджей и оттолкнул.

И тогда... Эйерис увидел на своих пальцах кровь. 

Он порвал складку кожи, соединяющую крайнюю плоть и головку. Вот идиот...

«Я все-таки лишил его девственности, Стеффон... Но не так! Не так!» 

Эйерис открыл рот, чтобы объяснить, извиниться, сказать что-то очень важное... Возможно, сразу на одном дыхании тысячу слов, а может, всего полтора десятка: «Прости» и «Я схожу по тебе с ума» и «К Неведомому Джоанну и весь мир! Пойдем отсюда».

Но Тайвина уже не было рядом с ним. Тайвин был рядом со своей женой. Он быстро и грубо оттаскивал от нее всех мужчин. Отшвырнув последнего, взял Джоанну на руки и понес в спальню.

А Эйерис все стоял, словно ударенный обухом по голове.

«Получается, я возбудил его для этой суки».

Но потом он вдруг вспомнил, как сам по юности из-за слишком большого усердия нанес себе такую же срамную травму и обрадовался. Надрыв очень болезнен и заживает долго. Значит, все к лучшему. Тайвин не будет спать с Джоанной прямо сегодня, а дальше Эйерис что-нибудь придумает.

Но Тайвин, конечно, спал. Ему и в голову не пришло, что можно как-то это отложить. Он спал, потому что это правильно — спать со своей женой в первую брачную ночь. А не спать со своей женой в первую брачную ночь — неправильно. 

Узнав об этом, Эйерис понял, что даже если бы он вообще оторвал Тайвину член, тот бы все равно нашел способ присунуть своей Джоанне. Просто потому, что таково было положение вещей и их неотвратимость в его проклятой упрямой голове, в которой все всегда было разложено по полочкам. И еще потому, что Тайвину было не занимать усердия и упорства в достижении целей, какими бы они ни были и какую бы цену за это ни пришлось заплатить.

Но то, что нравится вам на Малом совете, не приводит в восторг, когда дело касается любви. 

Особенно, если она не к вам.

**11\. Тайвин**

Каждый год у жены Эйериса случались выкидыши. Джоанна не могла похвастаться даже ими. Тайвин не знал, радоваться этому или огорчаться. С одной стороны, виделись они очень редко: как десница, он должен был находиться неотлучно при короле в Красном Замке, выбраться в родной Утес ему удавалось хорошо если раз-два в год. С другой стороны, в эти редкие вылазки Тайвин и Джоанна старались изо всех сил, и то, что их усилия оставались в буквальном и переносном смысле бесплодными, задевало Тайвина не меньше, чем неудачные роды и выкидыши — Эйериса.

Эйерис был уверен, что Рейелла ему изменяет. Про Джоанну тоже ходили разные слухи, но поскольку все они были связаны так или иначе с Эйерисом, Тайвин пропускал их мимо ушей. Он считал, что темперамент его друга, мягко говоря, преувеличен. Да, Эйерис любил флиртовать с женщинами, но многих ли он на самом деле довел до своего ложа? Если столько, сколько утверждает молва, где хотя бы один бастард? 

Драконы славились плодовитостью, и Вестерос настрадался от их побочных ветвей, вспомнить хотя бы Блэкфайров. Конечно, можно предположить, что дети Эйериса от других женщин тоже рождались мертвыми... Но Тайвин не верил в проклятия, зато верил в наблюдения мейстеров. Пытаясь разгадать тайну бесплодности собственного брака, он методично штудировал свитки целителей, а из них выходило, что, хотя мужчина может быть повинен в том, что из его семени вышли безумцы или уродливые калеки, как было с Мейгором, мертворождение и выкидыши лежат исключительно на совести женщины.

Значит, будь у Эйериса любовницы, они бы приносили живых младенцев. Учитывая, как Эйерис жаждет заполучить еще наследников, возможно, он бы даже с гордостью узаконил кого-нибудь из них.

Интересно, что своего первенца — Рейегара — Эйерис почти сторонился, и Тайвин никак не мог понять — почему. 

— Ты не ценишь своего счастья, — упрекал он Эйериса при каждом удобном случае. — У тебя прекрасный сын. Почему ты не проводишь с ним хотя бы побольше времени, чтобы воспитать принца, как должно?

— Я пытался! — огрызался Эйерис. — Но он слишком изнежен и больше похож на тебя — тоже зарывается в книги! 

Тайвин изнеженностью не страдал, а книги ему в итоге очень даже помогли: нашелся наконец один целитель, который описывал лечение мужского бесплодия воздержанием. Он утверждал, что частые любовные утехи истощают семя, и Тайвин вдруг понял, что, возможно, они зря с Джоанной слишком старались. Чаще — не значит лучше.

В следующий свой приезд он предложил ей делать перерывы в несколько дней между попытками. И в конце концов это принесло плоды. Через несколько месяцев после того, как он вернулся в Королевскую Гавань, ворон прилетел из Утеса Кастерли с письмом, что Джоанна понесла.

Естественно, когда ее срок начал подходить, Тайвин рванул к ней так быстро, как только мог.

Результат их с Джоанной трудов превзошел все ожидания — Тайвин стал отцом сразу и девочки, и мальчика. Принимая их на руки, он не выдержал, и улыбнулся от переполнявшего его восторга. 

Все следующие дни он был так счастлив, что почти помирился с отцом. Титос окружал заботой Джоанну все это время, они, похоже, неплохо ладили, а рождение внуков и вовсе, казалось, изменило его в лучшую сторону. Все время, пока Тайвин был в замке, Титос практически не пил, и любовниц вокруг него тоже замечено не было. 

Эйерис прислал в качестве подарков золото по весу каждого младенца с запиской: «Кажется, я женился не на той женщине». И хотя он не намекал на то, что без десницы ему приходится туго и не просил немедленного возвращения, Тайвин все же вспомнил о своем долге.

— Ты ведь привезешь их сюда, как подрастут? — весело спросил Эйерис, встречая Тайвина в Красном Замке. — Разумеется, вместе с Джоанной, а то я стал уже и забывать, как она прекрасна! 

Тайвин, по обыкновению, пропустил его слова о жене между ушей, а вот предложение представить когда-нибудь маленьких львят ко двору его неожиданно взволновало. То есть, разумеется, он и так бы это сделал: то, что Серсея рано или поздно станет фрейлиной, а Джейме — оруженосцем, считалось делом решенным, тут и обсуждать нечего. Все дети знатных родов шли примерно по одному и тому же пути. Но внезапно это ничем не примечательное стандартное будущее предстало перед Тайвином совсем в другом свете: его маленькая красавица-дочка может выйти замуж за принца...

Они с Эйерисом способны породниться. Ланнистеры и Таргариены. Древний род, бывший когда-то королевским, и род современных правителей. Сплетя свои ветви, они станут залогом вечного процветания Вестероса!

Грандиозные картины прекрасного будущего захватили Тайвина настолько, что он даже не подумал, что Эйерис может не согласиться.

Да и с какой стати другу противиться? В конце концов, они же изначально мечтали о великом будущем вместе! 

Да, Таргариены предпочитали родственные связи... Но ведь из этой практики случались постоянные исключения. Дейрон II был женат на Мирии Мартелл, Эйерис I на Эйлинор Пенроз, Мейкар на Дианне Дейн и Эйгон V — на Бете Блэквуд. Можно сказать, они послали свою же традицию в пекло давным-давно! Возродил ее всего каких-то четверть века назад отец Эйериса — Джейхерис II. Он сам женился на своей сестре и заставил сделать это своих детей. Ну и к чему это привело? Эйерис постоянно сетует, что Рейелла — не его судьба и любовь! Значит, легко будет уговорить его отступиться от вредного правила. К тому же, нежелание разбавлять кровь было понятно, пока в Вестеросе жили драконы, но все они давно умерли, и детям Рейегара при всем желании не стать крылатыми наездниками... 

Это он и скажет Эйерису, когда представится случай. 

О том, что планы отца может нарушить сама Серсея, когда вырастет, Тайвин не думал: ему нравился Рейегар, значит, он понравится и дочери. Мальчик, возможно, пока слишком тих и задумчив, но это и не удивительно: когда имеешь нервного и взбалмошного отца, логично уравновешивать его спокойным нравом. Зато Рейегар умен, красив, и подлых поступков за ним не замечено. Ему уже сделали деревянный меч, и вот-вот мастер по оружию начнет учить его искусству боя. Это должно придать уверенности юному дракону, и, если в будущем он не проявит себя как трус, Серсея не сможет противостоять таргариенским чарам.

Уж их-то Тайвин ощутил на себе сполна. Он до сих пор то и дело видел в Эйерисе того обаятельного, пусть и несколько капризного, но обладающего истинным размахом в замыслах маленького принца, который сказал ему тогда, уверенно и твердо: «Мне нужны самые лучшие!»

И ведь Рейегар тоже привязан к Тайвину... Нет, не считает его отцом, тут Эйерис, как всегда, преувеличивает... Но принц прислушивается к деснице куда чаще, чем Эйерис, а это очень хорошее качество для правителя. Остается надеяться, что оно у него останется. 

Чего Тайвин не ожидал, так это того, что его намерению женить дочку на сыне короля неожиданно воспротивится Джоанна.

**12\. Стеффон**

Он теперь очень редко навещал своих друзей в Красном Замке. Но в день, когда прилетел ворон, сообщавший о смерти Смеющегося Льва, Стеффон был там. Он знал, что Тайвин относится к своему отцу с презрением, считает слабым и безвольным, не способным управлять землями Запада, да еще и Киван в последние месяцы часто писал ему про какую-то свечницу, которая заманила Титоса в свои сети, ходила в платьях их матери и носила на себе ее драгоценности. Значит, вряд ли Тайвин будет горевать по нему так, как Стеффон горевал по своему отцу. Но все-таки он был рад, что оказался рядом и может поддержать друга.

— Я думал, он исправился, — сказал Стеффону Тайвин, выглядевший скорее растерянным, чем расстроенным. — Когда я приезжал на роды Джоанны, он даже почти не пил, ну, разве что на радостях, все-таки у него появились внуки. И как его можно было за это винить? Я и сам согласился отпраздновать столь знаменательное событие! Помню, как мы сидели у камина и он клялся, что приложит все силы, чтобы стать примером моим детям и опорой Джоанне. В общем, я надеялся, что он худо-бедно, но сдержит свое слово. И не мог поверить, что какая-то шлюха... — Тайвин стиснул челюсти так, что заходили желваки. — К тому же Киван всегда был слишком впечатлительный и склонный к преувеличениям. Но он пишет, что отца хватил удар на лестнице, которая вела в ее покои... В ее покои! У нее были в замке свои покои! Можешь себе такое представить?! Она была не первой его любовницей, труп нашей матери еще не остыл, а он уже спутался с кормилицей Гериона! Я рассказывал, если помнишь... Но все-таки никто из этих потаскух не претендовал на... скажем так... роль моей леди-мачехи, — Тайвин помолчал минуту и заметил, с явным облегчением: — К счастью, он, вроде как не успел на ней жениться. Если собирался вообще.

Естественно, Тайвин должен был отправиться в Ланниспорт, чтобы похоронить отца, отдать необходимые распоряжения и выбрать того, кто его заменит. Он — наследник Утеса Кастерли, но и десница, он не может надолго отлучаться из Гавани, значит, Западными землями должен пока управлять кто-то другой, возможно, как раз Киван.

Стеффон не считал Кивана «слишком впечатлительным и склонным к преувеличениям». Да, младший Ланнистер не отличался честолюбием или гениальностью, но все-таки был умен и благоразумен. Скорее, Киван, а не Титос, помогал Джоанне, пока его знаменитый старший брат торчал в столице, давая королю советы. Он также не склонен был попусту жаловаться, так что если уж и писал о свечнице, выходит, она крепко его тревожила.

Стеффон гадал, разрешит ли Эйерис своему деснице уехать, и если да, то на сколько. После рождения у Тайвина близнецов Эйерис совсем потерял голову: он, казалось, постоянно придирался к нему и при этом не отпускал от себя ни на шаг. Окружающие полагали, что он завидует Тайвину, ведь теперь уже Рейелла никак не могла забеременеть. Но Стеффон считал, что Эйерис попросту перестал навещать ложе своей жены. Он тратил слишком много усилий на то, чтобы пробраться в совсем другую спальню.

Разумеется, безуспешно.

Поэтому Стеффон ничуть не удивился, когда Эйерис в ответ на просьбу Тайвина отправиться в Ланниспорт выпалил:

— Конечно, я не против! Ведь мы с Рейегаром будем тебя сопровождать! 

Если Тайвин и удивился, то ничем этого не выдал. 

Вот так два друга отбыли на Запад, а третий вернулся на Восток. И целый год в Штормовой Предел летали вороны с редкими письмами от новоиспеченного Щита Ланниспорта, теперешнего грандлорда Западных земель.

«Я не ожидал, что буду почти скучать по нему. Я как-то бросил ему, что он хороший человек... И да, знаешь, он был хорошим человеком. Что до его родительских качеств... Теперь, когда я сам отец, мне понятно, как сложно пытаться соответствовать ожиданиям даже совсем еще крох. Удается ли тебе это с Робертом? Он ведь уже большой. Я помню себя с трех лет. И помню, что и в три года очень болезненно воспринимал любые насмешки, а как ты понимаешь, никто не относится к тебе в этом возрасте серьезно, так что поводов для злости у меня было предостаточно».

«Кстати, шлюхе я показал ее место. Честно говоря, не понимаю на что она вообще рассчитывала, щеголяя в платьях и драгоценностях моей матери. Я приказал провести ее голой по улицам Ланниспорта, а потом изгнать за пределы моих земель».

«Я познакомил маленького Рейегара с нашим мастером по оружию, чтобы тот давал ему уроки. Принцу восемь, и я хочу, чтобы из него вырос достойный правитель и муж для моей дочери.

Вдвоем они могут воплотить наши с Эйерисом мечты».

«Ты не поверишь, но, оказалось, Джоанна уже договорилась со старшей сестрой Ливана Мартелла (ты его видел, мальчишку недавно взяли в Королевскую гвардию), и они решили выдать замуж Серсею за его племянника — Оберина! Породниться со змеями! Да как ей это в голову пришло?! Все эти лордики Солнечного Копья не гнушаются иметь по несколько любовниц, а я не могу допустить, чтобы Серсея делила своего мужа с целой толпой шлюх! Я знаю, она вырастет умной и гордой и скорее отрежет супругу его мужское орудие, чем позволит себе изменять.

Да и какой бы отец хотел бы такой участи для своей дочери? Тебе, наверное, не понять, у тебя пока одни мальчишки... Но поверь, если родится девочка, ты совсем иначе будешь относиться к таким вещам.

Рейегар же умен и благороден, он сможет оценить свою избранницу по достоинству».

От Эйериса вороны тоже приносили весточки. Короткие и загадочные.

«Это бревно даже напоить до сколь-нибудь расслабленного состояния невозможно! Он вбил себе в голову, что не хочет спиться, как отец!»

«Подземелья тут впечатляющие и жуткие, но очень холодные. А работать печкой, показывая их, он отказывается!»

«Помнишь наш разговор про право первой ночи? Может, единственный способ хоть как-то добиться своего — это все же разделить с ним одно лоно?

Шучу».

**13\. Эйерис**

Тайвин прямо сиял, когда вернулся после рождения близнецов в Красный Замок. Нет, он не научился улыбаться, но жестко-угрюмое выражение его лица словно смягчилось. На Малом совете он больше не устраивал так полюбившийся Эйерису разнос мастерам, а терпеливо их выслушивал. Когда же Эйерис указал ему на это, Тайвин ответил, что они прекрасно выдрессировались и наконец-то перестали делать глупости. «Необучаемых я сместил, и теперь, хвала Семерым, некому сводить на нет все мои старания», — пояснил Тайвин и попытался перевести разговор на всякую скучищу типа пошлин на ввоз и вывоз товара в крупных городах.

— Ты стал слишком мягкотелым! — раздраженно бросил ему Эйерис. — Я выбрал тебя в том числе и за безжалостность. Меня впечатлило то, как ты расправился с Рейнами и Тарбеками!

Тайвин оторвался от своих бумаг, смерил его спокойным взглядом и сказал бесконечно терпеливым голосом, словно втолковывал очевидное ребенку:

— Эйерис, мы не на войне, оглянись. Сейчас важнее строить мосты, а не требушеты. Я пытаюсь наладить торговлю с Вольными городами, а не взять их в плен.

«Я не твой сопливый младенец! — чуть не заорал Эйерис. — Не надо меня учить!»

Но лишь скрипнул зубами и стремительно сбежал вниз по лестнице Башни десницы. 

Разумеется, он тоже желал стране процветания, да и как он мог его не желать? Ведь это он король растреклятых Семи Королевств или сколько их там! Но не такой ценой... Не ценой женитьбы и счастливого отцовства лучшего полководца растреклятых Семи Королевств! Или сколько их там...

— Ты хоть принес ему свои соболезнования? — спросил Стеффон, гостивший в Красном Замке, когда прилетел ворон с вестью о смерти Титоса.

— Мне бы кто их принес! — огрызнулся Эйерис.

— Но мы же сочувствовали тебе... — пробормотал смущенно Стеффон, явно решивший, что Эйерис намекает на то, что несколькими месяцами ранее Рейелла разродилась очередной мертворожденной дочерью.

Но Эйерис имел в виду другое: теперь Тайвин снова уедет к своей Джоанне и кто знает, каким вернется от нее и вернется ли вообще.

Решение пришло молниеносно.

— Я и Рейегар едем с тобой! — сказал он Тайвину, когда тот попросил решения удалиться в Ланниспорт на похороны.

Если Тайвин и удивился, виду он не подал. Правда, и радости не выказал.

— Ты ведь не против? — несколько чуть более зло, чем намеревался, поинтересовался у него Эйерис, и только тогда Тайвин пожал плечами.

— Конечно же, нет. Если ты готов управлять страной из Утеса Кастерли...

— Я способен управлять страной хоть с толчка на вершине горы! — отрезал Эйерис.

Это ведь не ему будет не хватать всех этих собраний Малого совета! Он все равно перестал на них ходить.

И весь следующий год Эйерис и Рейегар провели в фамильном замке Ланнистеров.

Весь этот год Тайвин прекрасно обходился без регулярных скучных сборов в Башне десницы. Он каждый день рассылал воронов во все концы Вестероса, так что владел информацией теперь из первых рук. Он даже наладил переписку с лордом-командующим Ночного Дозора! И неведомый знает с кем из Эссоса...

А вот Эйерису, поставившему цель выматывать своего десницу так, чтобы у того не было сил подниматься к Джоанне в спальню, приходилось туго. Каждый вечер он заманивал Тайвина в каминный зал под предлогом обсудить стратегию развития Вестероса и ставил на стол кувшин вина.

Тайвин, не показывая, что понимает истинное назначение этих вечерних посиделок, любезно принимал приглашение, садился, наполнял кубок и брал в тиски короля своим проницательным тяжелым взглядом серо-зеленых глаз.

И вот под этим отрезвляющим взором Эйерис должен был изо всех сил изображать гения, выдавая один проект за другим! Какие-то были разумны, конечно... Но какие-то приходилось выдумывать прямо на ходу, только чтобы втянуть Тайвина в спор и заставить его засидеться до падения со стула от усталости и хмеля.

Надо ли говорить, что в девяти случаях из десяти падал со стула Эйерис, а в оставшемся одном они оба вставали на ноги, желали друг другу спокойной ночи и разбредались в разные стороны?

Иногда Эйерису приходилось чуть ли не целый день готовиться к этим вечерним разговорам, пролистывая скучные талмуды, которые в количестве навез из Цитадели Тайвин... Изо всех сил пытаясь понять и запомнить хоть что-нибудь, выписанное чернилами на старых пергаментах, Эйерис не уставал поражаться, насколько же на самом деле умен его растреклятый гений-десница. И чем дольше он об этом думал, тем сильнее влюблялся в растреклятого гения-десницу и в тем большее отчаяние впадал, понимая: бесполезно, ему никогда не дотянуться... не заинтересовать или хотя бы поговорить на равных...

Неудивительно, что Тайвин слушал Эйериса вежливо, но смотрел в лучшем случае, как на недалекого и наивного, в худшем — как на сумасшедшего. От смущения и злости на себя Эйерис принимался налегать на вино — и да, в итоге именно он валился со стула.

Хотя, если подумать, вот эта часть вечернего позора была не так уж и плоха, потому что тогда Тайвин поднимал его на руки и нес в отведенные ему покои... И время замедлялось, тьма текла мимо них, разрисованная всполохами от настенных факелов, а ночь качала его на крепких любимых руках, и в этот момент он примирялся даже с существованием Джоанны... которая была так бесконечно далеко по сравнению с винно-красным камзолом под щекой...

И это стоило того, чтобы торчать над пыльными и плесневелыми свитками, пока Тайвин возился со своими детьми и учил сына Рейегара ставить нижние и верхние блоки деревянным мечом...

Через год Эйерис выдохся и настоял на возвращении в Королевскую Гавань. 

Но, как выяснилось довольно быстро, Тайвин не забыл все эти насыщенные вечера перед камином. И благодаря им даже поменял свое мнение об Эйерисе.

Вот только не в ту сторону, в которую Эйерис мечтал.

Скорее, в худшую.

**14\. Тайвин**

Впоследствии он вспоминал год проведенный с Эйерисом в Ланниспорте, как самый плодотворный. Здесь, рядом с семьей, Тайвин, как ни странно, работал даже лучше, чем в Башне десницы Красного Замка. Никаких Малых советов, все отчеты только из первых рук, он сам рассылал воронов по всему Вестеросу и западному Эссосу. Долгие и на первый взгляд довольно-таки бесплодные посиделки с Эйерисом у камина вернули Тайвина к временам, когда они вдвоем строили грандиозные планы. То, что сейчас его друг предлагал в основном неосуществимые проекты, Тайвина не очень смущало, ему нравилось с каким пылом Эйерис выкладывает и выкладывает идеи, не настаивая на них, но вдохновляя обдумывать свои.

То, что Эйерис напивался несколько портило картину. 

— Мы здесь потому, что мой лорд-отец загубил себя вином, — пытался урезонивать его Тайвин.

Но Эйерис только сверкал озорными фиалковыми глазами:

— Брось, септа! Что такое кувшин вина на двоих?

— Два кувшина.

— На двоих!

— Я не выпиваю и трети из одного.

— Вот! О чем я и говорю! А ведь ты мой десница, и должен помогать мне справляться с трудностями!

Тайвин старался смотреть грозно, но нести потом пьяного Эйериса в отведенные ему покои было даже... неожиданно приятно. Ощущать, как он покорно и тихо дышит в шею и шепчет всякую ерунду: «Ты моя правая рука, между прочим... Знаешь, что это значит?»

Тайвин предпочитал не интересоваться ответом.

Но порой в такие ночи, укладывая Эйериса на кровать, и стаскивая с него сапоги, он вдруг вспоминал другую ночь, свадебную, а точнее — провожание перед ней... И замирал от неясного чувства, которому не мог подобрать название, как ни пытался.

Идя после к себе по коридору, в котором он когда-то приставил к шее Титоса клинок, Тайвин вдруг словно возвращался в то давнее время. Время, когда он впервые почувствовал, как за спиной растут крылья. Мощные, широкие, сильные крылья дракона... 

Все эти странные ощущения, безымянные, будоражащие, вдохновляющие, привели к тому, что, отбывая назад в Красный Замок с Эйерисом и Рейгаром, Тайвин был настроен изменить жизнь страны самым кардинальным образом.

По своему обыкновению, он взялся за задачу решительно и всерьез.

Первым делом по прибытии Тайвин отменил все самые невыгодные законы Эйгона V, снизил тарифы и налоги на ввоз и вывоз продукции в Королевской Гавани, Ланниспорте и Староместе, наладил торговлю с Вольными Городами. Эти шаги привели к тому, что казна начала быстро пополняться, а ведь, еще сидя в Ланниспорте, ему пришлось заплатить Железному банку огромный долг Эйериса, потому что сам Эйерис себе этого позволить не мог. Теперь же у короны появились средства, и часть их Тайвин распорядился вложить в новые дороги и мосты, а также в ремонт старых. В итоге торговля не только с Эссосом, но и между всеми областями Вестероса от юга до Стены значительно улучшилась. При этом Тайвин следил, чтобы она шла честно. Он жестоко наказывал пекарей, добавлявших опилки в выпечку, и мясников, продававших конину, как говядину. 

Буквально за год Тайвин превратил Вестерос в страну, с которой стало выгодно иметь дела.

И он прилагал массу усилий, чтобы так все и оставалось.

Поэтому во время торговой войны между Миром и Тирошем с одной стороны и Волантисом с другой Тайвин постарался сохранить нейтралитет. Каково же было его удивление, когда Эйерис неожиданно поддержал Волантис!

И ведь он на этом не остановился!

Слишком легкомысленный и капризный король, который прежде избегал скучных дел правления вплоть до того, что неделями увиливал от Железного трона под предлогом «Он меня царапает!», вдруг начал с неожиданным пылом во все лезть, издавать свои указы и отдавать противоречивые распоряжения, не ставя в известность даже своего десницу.

Так он внезапно без всякого предупреждения удвоил сборы в Королевской Гавани, Староместе, других портовых городах и утроил их в родном для Тайвина Ланниспорте. Купцы и лорды, разумеется, прибежали в Красный Замок с жалобами, и в итоге Эйерису пришлось восстановить прежние тарифы и налоги... Зачем было повышать их изначально, Тайвин так и не понял.

Эйерис действовал наперекор даже в мелочах. В довольно незначительном споре между Бракенами и Блэквудами Тайвин поддержал Блэквудов, но король оспорил его решение и отдал спорную мельницу Бракенам.

Дальше — больше. 

Он вдруг начал снимать со своих постов всех людей, которых когда-то поставил Тайвин, и всячески противиться любому назначению, если человек был с Запада. Исключением не стали даже Ланнистеры: когда Тайвин предложил королю сделать мастером над оружием своего брата Тигетта, Эйерис взял на это место сира Виллема Дарри.

Тайвин полагал, что характер Эйериса портится из-за того, что у Рейеллы никак не получается подарить ему здорового наследника. Еще когда они правили из Утеса Кастерли, Рейелла в Королевской Гавани родила мертвую дочь Шейну. Через год после их возвращения судьба, казалось, улыбнулась королевской чете — у них родился принц Дейрон, но и он умер через полгода. Еще через год — снова мертворожденный ребенок, еще через год — выкидыш... 

Несмотря на то, что Эйерис не показывал своего горя, Тайвин искренне сочувствовал ему и поэтому не спорил с его сумасбродными приказами, просто пытался хоть как-то уравновешивать их разумными своими.

Но наконец и королевской чете улыбнулась Матерь: в 272 году принц Эйгон, хоть и появился на свет семимесячным и слабым, не только выжил, но и дожил до празднования десятилетия правления Эйериса. 

Терпение Тайвина лопнуло во время проведения великого турнира. Он больше не мог придумывать оправдания поведению Эйериса. В конце концов, его сын, пусть и слабенький, все еще здравствует, страна процветает, причем в заслугу это ставят скорее королю, поскольку все удачные решения Тайвина он приписывает себе, вот и лорды со всего Вестероса съехались отметить именно десять лет со дня коронации Эйериса, а не что-нибудь еще! 

Так в чем же дело, седьмое пекло? Почему его друг ведет себя как... свихнувшийся болван? 

Прямо на турнире пьяный Эйерис вдруг повернулся к Джоанне и громко поинтересовался, что там с ее грудью, не испортило ли одновременное кормление двоих детей те изящные формы, которые он помнит по провожанию. Тайвин еле удержался от того, чтобы выставить себя на посмешище, вступив в перепалку с королем на виду у всего двора. Он сжал руку Джоанне, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить ее, и принял решение сразу после турнира поговорить наконец с Эйерисом о его безобразном поведении. Однако тот ускользнул из своей ложи чуть раньше, и куда именно — никто не знал, даже Рейелла.

Только на следующий день Тайвин сумел отыскать короля, весьма помятого и похмельного, в коридорах Красного Замка. Не слишком подбирая слова, Тайвин потребовал своей отставки.

К его удивлению, Эйерис глянул на него виновато и пристыженно. Он не то чтобы прямо принес извинения, но вдруг залепетал неожиданно смущенным тоном какую-то ерунду по поводу того, что его деланный интерес к прелестям Джоанны всегда был вызван одной лишь любезностью, ничем более, и раз его деснице это не нравится, что ж, больше Эйерис ничего такого не скажет.

Как ни странно, это очень походило на правду. Тайвин и сам никогда не верил во все эти сплетни про «страсть дракона к молодой львице» и полагал, что тот зачем-то просто изображает чувства, которых на самом деле не испытывает.

Тайвин подумал о Серсее, о Джейме... О подрастающем Рейегаре... Посмотрел в умоляющие фиалковые глаза своего некогда друга... И не стал сдавать цепь.

А через несколько месяцев он узнал, что Джоанна понесла. И это значит, что нужно, несмотря ни на что, подниматься в Башню и принимать решения, которые сохранят эту страну уже для троих юных львят. 

К чести Эйериса, узнав о беременности Джоанны, он удержался от шуточек и вообще после того утреннего разговора об отставке вел себя, казалось, вполне разумно. Но в следующем году умер принц Эйгон, и характер Эйериса вновь испортился.

Однако Тайвину было не до этого — у Джоанны подходил срок. Он взял своих близнецов на руки почти сразу после их появления на свет и не хотел пропустить это с третьим отпрыском.

Скача во весь опор по дороге, ведущей в Утес Кастерли, Тайвин и подумать не мог, что ночь рождения Тириона станет самой страшной во всей его жизни. 

Навсегда, до самой своей смерти он запомнил полные отчаяния безжизненные глаза жены, мешком лежавшей на кровавой постели, и как ему протянули плод ее нечеловеческих страданий...

У ребенка оказались уродливо короткие ноги, безобразная огромная голова со слишком крутым лбом, над которым почему-то отливал серебром белый чубчик, а вместо одного глаза на красном сморщенном лице словно зияла дыра... Тайвин не сразу сообразил, что такой эффект дала черная радужка, проглядывавшая между еще не полностью открытых век. Такими же бывали в темноте глаза Эйериса... Словно сам его друг-король воплотился внезапно в этом странном существе, которое только по недоразумению вышло из чрева любимой жены.

«Гибель Тайвина Ланнистера» — почему-то так моментально окрестили в народе его сына-калеку.

(Но когда смерть все-таки пришла к Тайвину Ланнистеру, он не узнал ее в лицо и не вспомнил то странное давнее прозвище.) 

**15\. Стеффон**

В 268 году Стеффон привез, наконец, ко двору своих детей: шестилетнего Роберта и четырехлетнего Станниса. Он повел их в тронный зал, чтобы показать черепа драконов, и был не слишком удивлен, увидев на троне Тайвина, а не Эйериса: при дворе поговаривали, что целый год из Ланниспорта правил скорее десница, чем король, и, похоже, возвращение в Красный Замок не сильно изменило ставший привычным расклад. 

Да и с чего бы ему было меняться? Эйерис и Малый совет-то не любил посещать, а рассматривать мелкие дела лордиков, стекающихся со всех концов страны, было еще скучнее! Неудивительно, что он постоянно увиливал от этой обязанности.

И все-таки Стеффон спросил, когда его оробевшие дети отбежали к стене, чтобы посмотреть черепа:

— А где Эйерис?

— Не знаю, — сдержанно отозвался Тайвин. — Он порезался о трон. Понятия не имею, как ему это удается. Почему я никогда не режусь? — с легкой досадой поинтересовался он у пространства и добавил потеплевшим тоном: — Славные оленята. Я вижу, Роберт уже совсем большой. Вылитый ты.

Стеффон обернулся к детям, которые издалека таращились на Тайвина и переговаривались о чем-то.

— О да! — гордо улыбнулся он. 

Вечером, выслушав восторженные вопли сыновей о том, как величествен и прекрасен король, как благороден его лик и пугающ взгляд, Стеффон решил не разочаровывать их признанием, что видели они вовсе не главу Семи Королевств.

Сам он считал, что решение Эйериса сделать Тайвина десницей оказалось чуть ли не самым удачным из всех, которые тот напринимал за почти десятилетие. Блестящий полководец превратился в превосходного правителя-стратега и разбирался в законах и людях так, как Эйерис не смог бы, даже горячо он этого захоти... А Эйерис не очень-то и хотел.

Что ж, но ведь для этого и нужны десницы, Малый совет и ворох мастеров по всему подряд, от оружия до монеты, разве нет? Не может и не должен король управляться со всем сам! Стеффон наивно полагал, что Эйерис это прекрасно понимает. К тому же, несмотря на то, что Тайвин прилагал все усилия к процветанию страны, в народе его не любили, считали жестоким и угрюмым, способным на любые зверства (спасибо песне «Рейны из Кастамере»), так что обаятельному Эйерису не стоило опасаться, что десница его затмит. 

Но Эйерис почему-то опасался. 

К сожалению, Стеффон был слишком далеко и больше не мог повлиять долгими душевными разговорами на своего друга-короля. О том, что тот творил, Стеффон узнавал случайно, и ему оставалось лишь хвататься за голову.

Из-за одному ему известных причин Эйерис вдруг взялся открыто противостоять Тайвину. Он отменял его решения и издавал противоречащие им указы.

И ладно бы только это... Он открыто оскорблял своего десницу. В порту Штормового Предела Стеффон услышал от купцов, что, когда они прибежали к Железному Трону с жалобами на повышенные пошлины, Эйерис небрежно заметил: «Тайвин испражняется золотом, но сейчас у него запор, и пришлось искать другие способы пополнения казны». После чего он все же вернул прежние тарифы и налоги, правда, сделал это так, чтобы все решили, что это его, Эйериса, заслуга.

Надо сказать, что сперва Стеффон не очень-то поверил в то, что Эйерис мог такое сказать, ну, про золото. В конце концов, ведь Тайвин оплатил все долги короны перед Железным банком еще тогда, когда они оба торчали в Ланниспорте. Какой смысл оскорблять того, кто, возможно, еще не раз спасет тебя от разорения? Тайвин владел золотыми приисками — это правда... Но правда и то, что Эйерис, беззастенчиво пользуясь дружбой, постоянно запускал руку в этот вообще-то не принадлежащий ему мешок с богатствами. И, если он и дальше намеревался это делать, ему не стоило ссориться с владельцем мешка.

Однако когда Стеффон прибыл на великий турнир в честь десятилетия правления, то своими ушами услышал, как Эйерис при всех нарочито громко спросил Джоанну не испортило ли кормление ее грудь, «которая раньше была так высока и горда». Судя по тому, как развеселились знатные мужи вокруг вместо того, чтобы начать переглядываться в замешательстве, подобные шутки стали здесь обычным делом.

Позже, хотя Стеффон и недолго пробыл в Красном Замке, он с грустью заметил, что не ошибся в своем предположении. Казалось, все самые мерзкие людишки при дворе накрепко выучили, что унижение угрюмого молодого десницы с начисто отсутствующим чувством юмора — лучший способ заполучить королевскую благосклонность. В присутствии Эйериса они открыто насмехались над Тайвином, хотя не могли похвастаться даже десятой частью его ума или доблести. Впрочем, возможно, именно поэтому они с таким наслаждением на него набрасывались. А Тайвин лишь бледнел и играл желваками...

Стеффон попытался образумить Эйериса, но тот лишь беспечно махнул рукой: 

— Брось, наш друг слишком зарвался. Не помешает чуть-чуть сбить с него спесь.

«Ты говоришь точь-в-точь как его отец или те, кто порол его в детстве! Ты что, забыл, как читал мне проповеди, мол, глупо ломать гордого льва, от него такого пользы ноль, его нужно приручить, и тогда он порвет всех твоих врагов?!» — хотел выпалить Стеффон, но Эйерис, словно прочитав его мысли, вдруг вспылил: 

— Хватит за него заступаться! Хватит! Ты слышал, как на турнире все орали: «Тайвин! Тайвин!»? А ведь это мой праздник, это десятилетие моего правления! Моего! Понял?! Ты сидишь на своей скале и понятия не имеешь, что тут происходит!

Тогда Стеффон решил поговорить с Тайвином. 

— Неужели ты готов это терпеть?! Ты, который не давал в детстве спуску даже тем, кто был старше и сильнее тебя! — восклицал Стеффон, меряя шагами его комнату в Башне десницы. 

Тайвин сидел за своим столом, деревянно выпрямившись, сложив у подбородка пальцы домиком, и в глазах его нельзя было прочесть ни ярости, ни гнева. 

— Стефф, детство давным-давно закончилось, — сказал он наконец сдержанно и сухо. — Оглянись: мы взрослые, и на нас лежит огромная ответственность. Я не могу вот так взять и оставить пост. Ты же видишь, что Эйерис творит. Я должен как-то уравновешивать его сумасбродные решения. Мне нужно сохранить страну процветающей ради своих детей. В пекло гордость, в пекло любые чувства, которые мешают разумному выбору. Я не Эйерис. Я не буду руководствоваться капризными порывами и рушить все, что так долго строил собственными руками. К тому времени, как твои Роберт и Станнис и мои Серсея с Джейме вырастут, возможно, Рейегар или даже Эйгон уже тоже... Да хватит мельтешить. Сядь.

Стеффон уехал, так и не сумев помирить двух своих друзей. Но, успокаивал он себя, рано или поздно сердце Эйериса смягчится. Ведь теперь у него есть второй наследник, которого он так ждал!

Однако в следующем году принц Эйгон умер...

В том же году несчастье постигло и Тайвина.

Про смерть Джоанны и рождение карлика с непропорционально большой головой, слабыми ногами и разными демоническими глазами Стеффон услышал почти случайно: он даже не знал, что Джоанна снова понесла. Жестокий народ вмиг окрестил увечного младенца «Гибелью Тайвина Ланнистера», по всему Вестеросу только и разговоров было, что о необыкновенном ребенке десницы, хвост которому тот отрубил собственноручно и бросил со скалы в море. А лучше бы утопил самого уродца!

Стеффон послал Тайвину с вороном свои соболезнования и был уверен, что Эйерис поступил так же, все же они оба понесли утрату и должны были понимать друг друга, как никто... И ведь Тайвин, обычно сухой, не скупился в подобных ситуациях на сочувствие, значит, теперь он, сам убитый горем, вполне мог рассчитывать на ответное!

Однако Эйерис вместо того, чтобы поддержать друга, принялся еще больше издеваться над ним. До Стеффона дошли слухи, что Эйерис, узнав о смерти Джоанны, сказал: «Боги не могут стерпеть такую гордыню. Они забрали у него из рук прекрасный цветок, а вместо него дали ужасного монстра, чтобы он наконец научился смирению». И на этот раз Стеффон в слухи поверил с легкостью. Эти слова... Они были вполне в духе того язвительного капризного правителя, которого Стеффон видел на турнире. 

Даже месяцы и месяцы уже после того, как Тайвин вернулся из Утеса Кастерли, Эйерис не упускал случая при нем помянуть его сына-калеку в самом уничижительном тоне.

Что чувствовал при этом ставший еще более угрюмым лев? Было ли ему больно не только от двойного горя, но и от того, что некогда дорогой ему человек так лихо бьет его по кровоточащим ранам души? 

Стеффон не знал, но не сомневался, что рано или поздно последует взрыв. Потому что темперамент есть темперамент, и если ты бросался на людей с бешенством в двенадцать лет, с чего бы тебе стать холодным в тридцать два?

**16\. Эйерис**

Он надеялся, что по возвращении в Королевскую Гавань между ним и Тайвином все опять станет как прежде. Забавно, что до отъезда в Ланниспорт Эйерису ужасно не нравились их отношения, а теперь он страстно желал их вернуть.

Пусть проклятый упрямец шлет воронов Джоанне, пусть с гордостью рассказывает о своих детях, пусть оспаривает предложения Эйериса по поводу... чего угодно! Пусть он хотя бы их выслушивает!

К сожалению, за год, который они провели вне Красного Замка, Тайвин, похоже, сделал вывод, что способен управлять страной в одиночку. Конечно, Эйерис сам еще раньше перестал посещать Малый совет здесь, в Башне десницы. А постоянное соперничество с Джоанной в Утесе Кастерли расшатало его нервы так, что меланхолия сменялась лихорадочной деятельностью, а лихорадочная деятельность — меланхолией. Ни то, ни другое не помогало в управлении страной, да еще и на расстоянии. В своих попытках произвести на Тайвина впечатление Эйерис выдавал настолько грандиозные идеи, что скоро Тайвин перестал воспринимать любое сказанное им слово всерьез.

Все это привело к тому, что уже в Королевской Гавани Эйерис обнаружил себя не у дел. Поначалу его это мало тревожило, он больше был занят размышлениями о грустных переменах в отношениях с Тайвином... Но в конце концов начал догадываться, что одно как-то связано с другим и если он не вернет себе власть, может забыть об уважении со стороны своего десницы.

«Ты король, это правда. Так научись вести себя как правитель, а не как юнец, у которого на уме только похоть и хмельные утехи», — когда-то бросил ему тот — давно, еще до своей женитьбы...

И Эйерис начал вести себя как король. Он старался вникать во все и вскоре стал принимать решения, зачастую противоположные тем, которые хотел протолкнуть на совете Тайвин. Значило ли это, что Эйерис просто действует наперекор? Нет. Решения были взвешенные. И всякий раз, издавая тот или иной указ, он надеялся, что Тайвин придет к нему за разъяснениями и у них состоится нормальный разговор. Он выложит ему свои доводы, Тайвин их поймет, может, и поспорит, но в итоге согласится... 

Но Тайвин не приходил и не спорил.

Поначалу Эйериса это просто расстраивало. Он все же скучал по их разговорам и по тому, как Тайвин методично и терпеливо объяснял непонятные вещи. Но потом Эйерис всерьез затревожился: его упрямый друг был не из тех, кто легко мирится с препятствиями. Значит ли это, что Тайвин придумывает способы их обойти?

«Он и поссать без меня не может», — как-то сказал Тайвин о лорде Челстеде. А потом вдруг спросил: «Разве я для тебя не такая же навозная лопата?»

Он рассматривал людей как орудия. Он не был интриганом в обычном смысле этого слова, ему не хватало для этого лживости и изворотливости. Слишком гордый, а потому прямой и по-своему честный, Тайвин добивался того, чего хотел, умением каждому найти свое место и дело; не так, так эдак вынудить работать на себя. 

«Это я для тебя лопата... — вот что сказал бы ему сейчас Эйерис. — Я...»

Как назло, с отцовством у Эйериса тоже не ладилось. Рейелла беременела каждый год, но в лучшем случае дети жили несколько месяцев. И это если не было выкидышей и мертворожденных! По Красному Замку поползли слухи: «Боги не допускают на Железный Трон бастардов»... Что ж, их брак был с самого начала насмешкой судьбы, а Эйерис еще и год проторчал в Ланниспорте! Кто знает, кого Рейелла нашла себе для утешений, пока он пытался добиться от Тайвина чувств, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающих нежные?

Эйерис, возможно, посочувствовал бы сестре-жене, ведь он сам своим невниманием толкал ее в чужие объятия... но ему нужны были наследники, седьмое пекло! Один сын — это слишком мало! Что, если Рейегар свернет себе шею, упав с лошади во время тренировочного боя, или его приберет какая-нибудь хворь? С чем королевство останется тогда? 

Эйерис заточил Рейеллу в Твердыне Мейгора и приставил к ней двух септ, которым было настрого приказано следить за верностью королевы. Сперва казалось, что это не помогло: первый ребенок после заточения снова родился мертвым, потом случился выкидыш... Но вот наконец в год десятилетнего правления Эйериса на свет, пусть и на два месяца раньше, появился принц Эйгон и — что самое главное — выжил!

Радостный Эйерис решил устроить великий праздничный турнир.

О, Джоанна Ланнистер не могла, разумеется, пропустить такое грандиозное событие! Эйерис и не подумал ее приглашать, но она заявилась в Красный Замок вместе со своими проклятыми львятами, уже подросшими и прелестными, и все трое были словно насмешкой над ним! Масла в огонь подлила и толпа лордов, внезапно начавшая скандировать: «Тайвин! Тайвин!», словно это он был королем, а Эйерис — его десницей! Чтобы хоть как-то выместить свою злость, Эйерис при всех прямо на турнире бесцеремонно спросил Джоанну, не испортили ли дети ее прекрасную грудь. 

На Тайвина Эйерис при этом не смотрел.

Но как только турнир закончился, он постарался уйти быстро и незаметно. Не хватало еще на глазах у всех сцепиться со своим десницей! Вокруг толпились Королевские гвардейцы, жену он окружил фрейлинами, а Тайвина с семейством с самого начала посадил подальше. В общем, бегство удалось ему без труда. 

Эйерис направился в Богорощу, потому что знал — здесь его никто не будет искать. По пути он прихватил пару мехов с вином и до самой ночи блуждал в одиночестве и праздновал сам с собой десятилетие правления и живучесть Эйгона. 

Что было дальше, Эйерис потом пытался вспомнить тысячу раз, но память подбрасывала только какие-то отрывки, напоминающие мешанину из фантазий и яви, и разобрать, что там было настоящим, а что — плодом воображения, не помогла бы и целая бочка с выпивкой.

Вроде как, расхрабрившись от вина, он все же решил найти Тайвина. Весь такой пылающий... то ли гневом, то ли страстью (да, даже в этом пункте у памяти имеются расхождения). Только пошел почему-то не в Башню десницы, а в гостевые покои Джоанны Ланнистер. Хотя это как раз, наверное, было вполне объяснимо, учитывая, что на Королевскую Гавань к тому времени опустилась ночь. К удивлению Эйериса, Тайвина у Джоанны не оказалось. Хотя тут ему, пожалуй, и повезло... Что бы он делал, если бы Тайвин был там и, предположим, исполнял свой супружеский долг?

Видимо, этим вопросом он тогда и задался... И зачем-то подошел к широченной кровати. Джоанна спала. Выглядела она странно, словно не спящая, а в полуобмороке... Какая-то... Слишком безжизненная, что ли... В свете луны картина получилась пугающе-прекрасной. Взволнованный Эйерис даже дотронулся до ее белой руки, лежащей поверх одеяла. В его голове промелькнула безумная мысль, что, возможно, она мертва. Но рука оказалась теплой. 

Тогда Эйерис зачем-то взобрался на кровать и обнял ее со спины. Джоанна не пошевелилась. Пробормотала только:

«Я же сказала... Мне нехорошо... — и добавила: — Я слишком много выпила... А все потому, что... »

Причину Эйерис не расслышал. Да ему, честно говоря, в тот момент было плевать, из-за чего львица так надралась. Главное, что она словно снова впала в забытье.

Не то чтобы Эйерис не боялся, что может в любую минуту зайти Тайвин. Не то чтобы он об этом не думал. Странно, но, может, в глубине души он даже на это надеялся? 

Или... Нет?

Все, что мог вспомнить потом Эйерис, — это как он вдруг страшно захотел быть им, раз нельзя быть с ним. Проникнуть туда, куда был вхож Тайвин своей самой недоступной для Эйериса частью. Он даже понимал, что это глупо, но, враз задумавшись об этом, не мог избавиться от навязчивых срамных картин в голове, как ни пытался.

Кажется, он старался быть благоразумным и осторожным. Непривычно нежным и медленным. В этом безумном, странном сне он изо всех сил старался быть не собой. Удалось ли ему это? И что было потом? Этого он так никогда и не узнал...

Проснулся Эйерис в своей кровати с трещащей головой и долго не мог вспомнить, что было вчера. И вдруг его словно прошили клинком: «Джоанна!»

Он ею овладел? Спящей? Или у него не хватило сил? А она... Помнит ли она что-нибудь? Или считает все это сном? Может, это и был сон? Он вернулся к себе из Богорощи, рухнул на кровать, а вся неприличная картина попросту явилась ему ночью в хмельных видениях?

Наспех одевшись, завязывая на ходу бриджи, Эйерис вылетел в дверь и заметался по коридорам Красного Замка... 

Он заметил Джоанну в одной из галерей и вдруг понял, что у него нет сил встречаться с ней лицом к лицу. Эйерис спрятался за колонной и наблюдал, как она общается с фрейлинами. Хм... Выглядела она слегка бледной... Но и только. Помнила ли она хоть что-то? «Если это “что-то” вообще было», — одернул он сам себя и отправился досыпать, все еще размышляя по дороге о минувшей ночи.

Сердце Эйериса оборвалось, когда он увидел, как прямо на него идет решительный и грозный Тайвин Ланнистер.

«Значит, все-таки мы... И она ему призналась...» — пронеслось в голове у Эйериса со скоростью полета стрелы. И следом навалилось неожиданно усталое, равнодушное: «Ну... Значит, я труп».

Тайвин снял с шеи цепь и протянул ее Эйерису.

— Я ухожу, хватит, — сказал он глухо, набычив голову и расставив ноги. — Ты оскорбил вчера на турнире мою жену. Я не смог найти тебя сразу, иначе бы потребовал отставки еще вчера.

Эйерис чуть было не ляпнул: «Слава Семерым! Всего лишь?!», но быстро опомнился. Выходит... Тайвин ничего не знает! 

Но, может, ничего и не было? Может, Эйерису приснился бледный профиль, мягкая ткань под руками и... все остальное? 

Да какая разница?! Было что-то или нет... Теперь это не имеет значения! Главное, Тайвин уходит не поэтому! 

От облегчения Эйерис чуть не засмеялся в голос. Ему стоило больших трудов нацепить на лицо спокойное и по возможности властное выражение. Если бы он улыбнулся, ему не удалось бы уговорить Тайвина остаться: отношение десницы к насмешкам было известно каждой мухе в Красном Замке, а то и во всем Вестеросе.

— Ой, да брось, — сказал Эйерис как можно беспечнее. — Если бы меня интересовала Джоанна, я бы женился на ней вопреки желаниям отца! Ты же помнишь, каким своенравным я был! Если я в самом деле чего-то хотел, что могло меня остановить? — тут Эйерису пришло в голову, что следует раз и навсегда отвести от себя подозрение, если вдруг в будущем что-то всплывет: — Да я просто думал, что тебе приятно слышать, как я выделяю твою жену из всех прочих, вот и все! Кто же знал, что ты такой ревнивец?

Последнее предложение он проворчал тоном несправедливо обиженного. 

Проклятье... Надо же было так влипнуть... 

— Клянусь, я больше ни словом ее не задену! — добавил Эйерис поспешно.

Он все же был здорово пьян... Просто чудо, что ему удалось уйти от нее незамеченным! Тайвин должен был столкнуться с ним в коридоре, но если бы они встретились... Лев не умеет прощать! А может, дело все же не в его бессознательной хмельной ловкости? А в том, что хмельным был бред? И ничего такого между ними не произошло.

Так все же... Сон или явь?

Не прошло и года, как этот вопрос превратился в другой: чей сын Тирион? 

Эйерис и сам не знал, какой ответ бы его устроил. С одной стороны, как-то горько осознавать, что, возможно, именно его драконово семя породило этого урода. С другой... Оно убило и эту неблагодарную сучку, Джоанну, вдобавок преподав урок заносчивому Тайвину Ланнистеру! Не только ему, Эйерису, нести бесконечные потери, в конце-то концов!

А главное, заносчивый Тайвин Ланнистер теперь свободен. Свободен!

**17\. Стеффон**

Всего одно слово «Свободен!» содержалось в письме Эйериса. Получив его, Стеффон сперва ничего не понял... Только через несколько дней его осенило: похоже, письмо касается Тайвина. Но тогда, получается, Эйерис все еще к нему неравнодушен? Зачем же он продолжает издеваться над ним и ставить ему палки в колеса?

Эйерис не только выкорчевывал западных «людей десницы» из своего окружения, но и наводнил Королевскую Гавань информаторами, которые доносили ему на каждого, кто хорошо отзывался о Тайвине. Последнее, что Стеффон слышал на эту тему, была история про королевского палача, сира Илина Пейна, который сказал, что это Тайвин управляет государством. Эйерис отправил своих гвардейцев арестовать сира Илина, его язык вырвали раскаленными щипцами...

Все это походило скорее на непримиримую вражду, чем на любовь, пусть даже самую капризную и эгоистичную, которая только могла вызреть в легкомысленном сердце Эйериса.

Все это походило на борьбу за власть.

Тогда что означало слово «Свободен!»? Кто и от кого?

Впрочем, больше ничего подобного Эйерис не присылал, а в 274 году королева Рейелла родила сына Джейхейриса, который умер не дожив до 275-го.

Измученный потерями, Эйерис совсем обезумел. Сперва он казнил кормилицу, объявив, что это она отравила ребенка. Затем он признался, что у него была любовница — прелестная дочь одного из рыцарей, и назвал убийцей уже ее: мол, таким образом она хотела рассорить Эйериса с Рейеллой, но этому не бывать, отныне Эйерис прекращает изменять своей жене, соблюдает двухнедельный пост, затем совершает покаянный ход по всему городу до Великой Септы и там молится с Верховным Септоном!

Поразительно, что Эйерис в самом деле все это проделал. 

Однако еще удивительнее то, что благодаря совпадению ли, чуду, небесной Матери или простой физиологии, но через год у королевской четы родился совершенно здоровый и красивый сын — Визерис. Родился и остался жив. Месяц проходил за месяцем, а ребенок только креп да знай себе рос.

Но надеждам Стеффона, что Эйерис наконец-то перестанет чудить, не суждено было сбыться. Рождение Визериса повлияло на друга самым худшим образом: он впал в паранойю, приказал Королевским гвардейцам охранять мальчика днем и ночью, чтобы никто не дотрагивался до него без высочайшего королевского позволения, включая мать — Рейеллу! Специальный человек должен был отведывать молоко кормилицы на случай, если та решит намазать соски ядом. Когда от всех лордов Вестероса (включая Стеффона!) прибыли подарки для юного принца, Эйерис свалил их в кучу во дворе и поджег, так как боялся, что они заколдованы или прокляты.

Тайвин, уже хорошо изучивший Эйериса, дальновидно подарил ему то, что никак нельзя было спалить — турнир в Ланниспорте. К изумлению Стеффона, ставший чрезмерно подозрительным в последнее время Эйерис приглашение принял и заявился на Утес Кастерли вместе с красавцем Рейегаром, недавно посвященным в рыцари.

На турнире склонный скорее к игре на арфе и чтению Рейегар показал себя неожиданно превосходным бойцом: он выбил из седел обоих братьев Тайвина и даже победил храброго Барристана Селми. Програл кронпринц только знаменитому рыцарю Королевской гвардии — Эртуру Дейну, Мечу Зари. Но уже изрядно подвыпившего Эйериса это не смутило, он все равно радовался, как ребенок.

— Я боялся, что музыка и книги его испортят, — поделился он опасениями с Тайвином и Стеффоном, когда они сидели за вином в том самом каминном зале, где когда-то коротали свои вечера двое из них. — Но нет, рука у моего мальчика что надо! Ну, твои-то младшие ладно, этих победить было не сложно... — небрежно бросил он Тайвину. — Но сладить с Селми! Барристаном Селми! Да, вот это моя кровь! Это я понимаю!

Возможно, Тайвин сам хлебнул лишку, а может, радость Эйериса лишила его осторожности... Но именно тогда он решил исполнить свою мечту и предложил в жены Рейегару свою дочь Серсею, а в оруженосцы — сына Джейме. 

Эйерис резко прекратил улыбаться и уставился в глаза Тайвину с непонятным выражением. Была ли это досада или подозрительность? Горечь или радость? Надежда или отчаяние? Пока Стеффон размышлял над этим, Эйерис вдруг сказал непривычно мягко, почти ласково: 

— Ты самый смышлёный из моих слуг, Тайвин. Но кто же станет женить своего наследника на дочери своего слуги?

Воцарилась гробовая тишина.

Наконец Стеффон открыл было рот, чтобы возразить... Но тут оба друга зыркнули на него так, что он проглотил все слова, вертевшиеся у него на языке.

А ведь выпей он чуть больше, может, у него и хватило бы смелости наконец выложить все, что он думает о них обоих. И сказал бы он Тайвину, мол, Эйерис тебя любит, чурбан ты этакий, вот почему так странно тебя ведет! И сказал бы он Эйерису, дескать, Тайвин тоже любит тебя, хоть по нему, чурбану этакому, и не заподозришь! И сказал бы потом им обоим: ну, а теперь сделайте уже что-нибудь с этим, друзья мои, чтобы растреклятые Семь Королевств перестали страдать от безумной, сумасшедшей, непостижимой, обоюдной вашей слепоты, сколько можно уже, в конце-то концов!

Впрочем, возможно, дело не в том, что Стеффон выпил слишком мало. Может, дело в том, что в ту ночь он уже не был уверен в том, как эти двое друг к другу относятся. Что, если их странная, нездоровая любовь давно уже превратилась в такую же болезненно-ненормальную ненависть?

На секунду Стеффон заколебался, пытаясь ответить на этот вопрос самому себе... И потому промолчал. 

А спустя всего лишь год в растреклятых Семи Королевствах вспыхнуло восстание Сумеречного Дола.

Когда Дарклины захватили Эйериса в плен, Стеффон был готов созвать свои знамена, но Тайвин дал ему понять, что сил у них предостаточно, а терпения еще больше, и, поскольку решаться вопрос будет скорее вторым, чем первым, ни к чему нестись сломя голову под стены, дополнительные мечи ничего не изменят.

Кассана — жена Стеффона — вот-вот должна была разрешиться от бремени, и, поколебавшись, Стеффон все-таки решил послушаться Тайвина.

Тысячу раз он потом пытался понять, верное ли принял решение, оставшись в Штормовом Пределе. А его друг? Был ли он прав в своих расчетах? Ту ли выбрал стратегию?

Тайвин мог вообще не приходить под стены Сумеречного Дола. И Эйериса бы убили. Тайвин мог изобразить рвение, броситься его освобождать. И Эйериса бы убили. Но Тайвин сделал единственно возможный выбор, потому что он был гениальным полководцем и проницательным политиком. Именно поэтому Эйерис и выжил. Но плен сломал его так... Что лучше бы он умер.

Знал ли Тайвин, что так будет? Была ли это месть за все годы издевательств и насмешек над ним? А может, это было вкрадчивым предупреждением: делай, как я хочу, или в следующий раз не дождешься спасения? Что, если это было посланием: «Ты зависим от меня, как все они. Прими это и стань моей пешкой»?

Или же лев был слеп и просто терпеливо ждал от единственного человека, который разглядел в нем его суть и принял ее безоговорочно, который первый не пожелал видеть в нем чудовище, может, он просто хотел, чтобы тот снова посмотрел на него так, как тогда, на посвящении в рыцари? И сносил он все оскорбления и спасал Эйериса, действуя под влиянием этой иррациональной мучительной надежды, которая не оставляла его с тех пор, как фиалковые глаза засветились неподдельным восхищением, вырастив за спиной угрюмого нелюбимого упрямца драконьи крылья? 

Что ж, если он добивался первого или второго... Ничего не вышло. После плена Эйерис, всегда ищущий, как бы побыть с Тайвином наедине, начал прилагать все усилия, чтобы, напротив, никогда не встречаться с ним без своей личной гвардии.

С другой стороны... Тайвин был слишком умен, чтобы не предвидеть такой поворот событий. Значит ли это, что его спасение Эйериса было все же по-мальчишески наивно? Хотел ли он, чтобы друг наконец его оценил и перестал видеть в нем врага? 

Что ж. Если и да, этого он тоже не получил, но подобные материи куда меньше поддавались холодному расчету и потому были вполне вероятны... Это тот промах, который даже Тайвин вполне мог допустить.

— Ты... знал? — не выдержал как-то Стеффон.

Он теперь постоянно жил в Красном Замке: Эйерис после своего освобождения из Дола призвал его в Малый совет. Поначалу Стеффон думал отказаться... Ведь буквально несколько месяцев назад у него родился третий сын — Ренли — с необыкновенными зелено-синими морскими глазами и обаятельной беззубой улыбкой. Но потом Стеффон вспомнил: «Мне нужно сохранить страну процветающий ради своих детей» и решил, что, возможно, так будет лучше для них всех. Он еще верил в то, что способен повлиять на своего короля-кузена, короля-некогда-друга.

И, разумеется, напрасно. 

Сколько бы Стеффон ни разговаривал с Эйерисом, какие бы слова ни подбирал, все было бесполезно. Хуже того. Стеффон вдруг с ужасом стал замечать, что потихоньку поддается паранойе Эйериса... Что ж, он всегда был, пожалуй, слишком внушаем... Когда-то оба его друга — и юный дракон, и молодой лев — вовсю этим пользовались. И теперь, проводя с Эйерисом слишком много времени, Стеффон невольно начинал проникаться его доводами. Все чаще он спрашивал себя: «А так ли Эйерис не прав? Может, его опасения не беспочвенны?» 

Вот почему он спросил Тайвина: «Ты... знал?»

Тайвин поднял на него тяжелый проницательный взгляд.

— Знал — что?

— Что его могут убить... — Стеффон беспечно пожал плечами; это было не так-то просто — серо-зеленые глаза прожигали его, казалось, насквозь. — Ты дал согласие Селми, но... Ты ведь не верил, что у него получится?

— Если бы я не верил, зачем бы ждал часа волка? — уронил Тайвин вопрос, словно глыбу.

«Чтобы потом говорить, что ты сделал все возможное!» — чуть было не вырвалось у Стеффона, но он вовремя прикусил язык.

Однако, семена сомнений, которые так щедро сеял Эйерис, нет-нет да и прорастали в его душе. Снова и снова Стеффон спрашивал мысленно одного своего друга о вероятной судьбе второго. 

«Так все же... Ты хотел, чтобы он жил? Или ты хотел, чтобы “безумный король” погиб, уступив место своему сыну? Или, может, ты хотел, чтобы его сломали и он стал твоей марионеткой? Зачем ты подставился, сказав при всех: “Он может убить или не убить его. Но если он сделает это, у нас есть лучший король прямо здесь”? Ведь ясно было, что Эйерису слова донесут! Но тебя это не испугало. Значит, ты все-таки был уверен — его убьют? Или ты хотел, чтобы ему донесли и он вечно дрожал, боясь за свою жизнь? Или твоя фраза — ни то и ни другое, а просто ход мыслей умного человека, привыкшего просчитывать разные варианты?»

Стеффон вглядывался в лицо Тайвина всякий раз, как оказывался рядом, пытаясь прочесть ответы на свои вопросы.

Но лицо Тайвина оставалось лицом Тайвина — жестким и непроницаемым, с плотно сомкнутыми губами и стальными глазами с заметным оттенком окислившийся меди, в которых невозможно было прочесть ничего, даже если бы Тайвин сам этого захотел.

И это был еще один вопрос, чуть ли не самый главный, который мучил и мучил Стеффона: что, если упрямец на самом деле жаждет, чтобы его читали, как книгу, но вокруг сплошь идиоты, не способные на этот акт беспристрастного восприятия чужой израненной (и слишком гордой, чтобы это признать) души?

**18\. Эйерис**

— Ты меня бросил... 

«А когда-то был готов вырезать весь мир». Как давно это было...

— Они бы тебя убили. 

— Ты меня бросил.

— Прекрати, — в голосе Тайвина послышалось явное раздражение. — Они бы тебя убили. Я не мог и не хотел рисковать. Я ждал, пока они вымотаются настолько, что сами предложат тебя отпустить. Оставалось только узнать, сколько они запросят, но любая цена была бы...

— Ты. Меня. Бросил.

«Почему Селми? Почему не ты? Почему, мать твою, не ты?!» — хотел закричать Эйерис. 

Но... Зачем? Что это даст? Ну, услышит он еще один ворох стандартных оправданий... Тайвин вывернется. Этот сукин сын всегда умел складно говорить и без запинки приводить доводы в свою пользу. Он не способен признавать ошибки, он всегда прав и непогрешим! А сейчас ведь речь идет не просто об ошибке... О заговоре. 

Ланнистеры... Даже когда они шли Таргариенам навстречу, всегда держали в уме битву на Пламенном поле. Эти забывать не умеют. Все время правления Эйериса Тайвин плел вокруг него сети, окружал своими людьми — лишь затем, чтобы подчинить себе страну и его — своего короля...

«Я думал, ты другой, я так долго ничего не замечал... Любовь к тебе сделала меня слепым» — хотел сказать Эйерис.

«И ведь я и так был твой, чурбан ты этакий! Я всегда был твой! Ни к чему было плести вокруг меня интриги, — хотел сказать Эйерис. — Просьба Дарклина была совершенно безобидна. Я вообще не понимаю, почему ты отверг его предложение! Ничего такого уж ужасного в нем не было. А ты отверг... Почему, Седьмое пекло? Почему?! Ты специально хотел его разозлить, вот что я думаю. Ты говоришь: «Я ждал, пока они вымотаются», но лорд Денис несколько раз собирался начать мирные переговоры! Немного же времени ему потребовалось, чтобы пойти на попятный! Однако ты не воспользовался его стремлением к уступке. Что же тобой двигало? Только не надо говорить мне про Тарбеков и Рейнов! С тех пор много воды утекло. Ты уже не так безоглядно рубишь направо и налево. Ты разговариваешь. Ты сам рассказывал мне про лорда Фармена из Светлого Замка. И ты вполне мог позволить себе встречу с лордом Денисом. Ты искусный переговорщик... Я знаю... Но ты отверг все его попытки... Ты провоцировал его на убийство... Убийство меня!»

«Да, я отказал тебе, когда ты попросил плащ моего сына для своей дочери. Почему? Потому что это означало окончательную власть Ланнистеров над Таргариенами, — хотел сказать Эйерис. — Может, я и влюблен, но не слеп. И как бы я ни хотел с тобой породниться (а, видят Семеро, всем своим сердцем я хотел именно этого!), мой разум, тот самый, который ты вкрадчиво объявлял безумным, мой вполне себе ясный разум все просчитал и вычислил главное: подобный союз будет означать конец правления драконов. И, видя теперь, в кого превратилась твоя дочь, я поражаюсь собственной проницательности. Я никогда особенно ею не отличался, иначе не подпустил бы тебя к себе. Но тогда... Тогда я вдруг понял — нельзя допускать маленькую львицу к трону! Она не просто честолюбива и горда, как все вы, потомки Ланна, она алчна, вспыльчива, своенравна и жаждет власти больше всего на свете! Она бы подмяла под себя моего умного, но слишком спокойного и благородного сына!»

«И если уж на то пошло, ты, объявлявший меня безумным, подумай вот над чем: только династический брак привел когда-то к нам Дорн. Даже драконы — а ведь тогда они были еще живы — не смогли усмирить потомков ройнаров! И до сих пор члены Дома Мартеллов зовут себя принцами и принцессами! Зачем же мне было брать невесту с Западных земель, и без того мне верных? Разве не разумно было бы продолжить традицию и найти сыну жену в Солнечном Копье? Нам нужны южные земли! Они были нужны нам всегда! И будут нужны всегда! Без юга Вестеросу не достигнуть величия! — хотел сказать Эйерис. — И твоя умная жена знала это, о, мой гениальный десница! И если бы твой взор на застило желание всюду пропихнуть твой род на первые места, заполонить все своими ставленниками... Ты бы согласился, что стратегически верным будет обменять красный плащ дракона на красное же солнце, и сам выдал бы свою дочь за Оберина, как хотела Джоанна!»

«Ты злился, что я поддержал Волантис в торговой войне между ним, Миром и Тирошем... Но Тирош стоял за Блэкфайра, а после его поражения, принял у себя мятежников! Он так и не сдал их! Тирош нам недружественен, это вражеский город! Неужели ты это забыл? Ну, так я помню, потому что я — дракон и кровь, пролитая Блэкфайрами, отдается в моем сердце» — хотел сказать Эйерис.

«Я постоянно слышал про то, как ты оплачивал мои долги из своего кошелька. Но откуда в нашей богатой процветающей стране долги? Мы же все время экономили! Ты не дал мне реализовать ни один из тех проектов, про которые мы с тобой рассуждали, когда были еще мальчишками. И не говори, что они были для нас неподъемны! Как бы не так! Не говори, что они были неразумны. Чушь! О, благодаря тебе меня все считали сумасшедшим... Но орошение Дорна принесло бы нам в итоге выгоду, как и постройка новой Стены, мы получили бы в свои владения богатый край, прекрасные охотничьи угодья! И защитились бы от Иных...» — хотел сказать Эйерис.

«А знаешь, в чем причина твоей поразительной слепоты во всем, что касалось моих очень даже разумных проектов? Твоя мужская уязвленная гордость! Ты полагал, что Тирион — мой сын. И ты жаждал мести... — хотел сказать Эйерис. — Сначала ты отнял у меня моего сына, пятнадцать лет ты был рядом с ним, и он уважал тебя больше, чем меня, своего родного отца! А потом вы сговорились между собой меня извести... Я бы не удивился, узнав, что вы сами и продиктовали лорду Денису то приглашение. Возможно, изначально он был с вами в доле. Вот почему ты не мог согласиться на мирные переговоры с ним, его обязательно нужно было убить, чтобы он никому не рассказал, что ты и Рейегар его использовали».

«Кстати, веришь ли, я даже начал было гадать, не от тебя ли рожден Рейегар? Ты всегда нравился Рейелле за свою решительность и смелость... И кто знает? Мы тогда с тобой были не разлей вода, а по юности кровь у тебя бурлила, как вино, мне ли этого не помнить! Возможно, она отослала Джоанну из Красного Замка не потому, что ревновала ее ко мне, а потому, что ревновала ее к тебе?

Возможно, между вами произошло то, что могло произойти и между мной и Джоанной?»

«Правда состоит в том, что я не помню, а было ли между нами что-нибудь. И понятия не имею, чей сын Тирион... У него белые волосы, черный глаз, и он уродлив, как любой из детей Мейгора. Это правда. Значит ли это, что в нем течет драконья кровь? Может, да. Может, нет. Но разве для тебя не лучше было бы считать его моим? Ты же терпеть его не можешь, ну, так и реши, что он вышел не из твоих чресел! Скажи мне спасибо, что ты можешь воспользоваться этой лазейкой и отказаться от отцовства окончательно, если не вслух, то в душе! Скажи себе это, сними бремя убийства своей жены с себя, бремя уродства твоего сына с себя, возложи их на меня, я готов!

Но давай не будем рушить будущее Вестероса. Того самого, о котором ты так печешься. Давай вернемся к началу. Давай вспомним, ради чего мы вообще с тобой сошлись, такие разные представители двух великих домов. Мы еще можем спасти растреклятые Семь Королевств!» — хотел сказать Эйерис.

Но внезапно почувствовал страшную усталость. Перед ним стоял человек, которого он знал с детства. Знал и любил. Именно любовь помогла разглядеть в этом человеке таланты и дать им расцвести... Но что же Эйерис получил взамен?

Тайвин не думал о благе Вестероса. Тайвина заботило лишь величие его рода. Рода королей. Огонь битвы на Пламенном поле горел в его сердце. Он окружал Таргариена Ланнистерами: львы, сплошные львы кругом, медленно сжимающие кольцо... И сколько бы Эйерис их не выкорчевывал из окружения, они не заканчивались... 

Но разве это обещал ему угрюмый мальчишка в шатре, у которого в серо-зеленых глазах вспыхивали золотые искры?

Да знает ли он мужчину, который вырос из того угрюмого мальчишки?

И был ли вообще тот мальчишка таким, каким считал его Эйерис? Что, если в нем всегда тлела вот эта расчетливость и желание власти?

И тогда Эйерис сказал:

— Вон. Пошел вон. И больше не являйся ко мне вот так, без предупреждения. С этого момента все наши встречи будут проходить в присутствии моей личной гвардии.

На скулах Тайвина заходили желваки. Но он сдержался, ничего не ответил, привычно чуть нагнул голову, глянул исподлобья... Такой... Красивый... Такой... Опасный... Такой... Родной...

Минуту он сверлил Эйериса проницательным тяжелым взглядом, а потом резко развернулся и пошел к выходу.

Он шел, и с каждым его гулким шагом сердце Эйериса заходилось болью. В конце концов она превратилась в настолько невыносимую, что Эйерис сжал кулаки. Отросшие за время плена ногти вспороли кожу, кровь защекотала ладони, закапала на пол... А Эйерис все давил и давил, чувствуя, как из самого нутра рвется исступленное глупое желание догнать проклятого упрямца, вернуть, сказать: «Я согласен на любые твои условия!»

Но нельзя, нельзя...

Когда Тайвин скрылся за дверью, Эйерис услышал странный, протяжный звук, жуткий и безумный, словно где-то добивали раненое животное. Он не сразу понял, что этот полускулеж-полустон-полустенание, полное отчаяния и безнадежного горя, вырвался из его собственной груди.

В которой теперь до конца жизни поселится пустота, и ничем, ничем, ничем не удастся ее заполнить...

**19\. Тайвин**

Верил ли он, что сын Тирион может быть от Эйериса? В тот момент, когда Тайвин увидел безжизненное тело Джоанны, он об этом не думал, его отчаяние и боль были слишком велики. Когда мейстер подал ему уродливого младенца, Тайвин, конечно, поразился платиновому чубчику и черному глазу... Но тогда подозрение не успело оформиться в четкую мысль, а после и вовсе умерло: ведь он уже решил принять сына как Ланнистера и воспитывать его, как Ланнистера, и одного этого было достаточно, чтобы все остальное не имело значения. 

И потом, когда Тайвин пытался хоть как-то выправить безумные решения Эйериса, он делал это ради всех своих детей. Да, в том числе и ради Тириона. Почему нет? Его младший сын тоже — Ланнистер. Возможно, он и не станет отважным воином, но Герион писал, что мальчик в свои восемь необыкновенно смышлен и обожает читать, значит, будет разумно отвезти его в Старомест, чтобы он учился в Цитадели, и, кто знает, возможно, львенок пойдет по стопам своего отца, станет следующим десницей у короля Рейегара.

Это будет славный союз. Правителям Семи Королевств всегда будут нужны умные советчики. 

Когда-нибудь Джейме станет Хранителем Запада, значит, казна все еще не будет иметь недостатка в золоте и они смогут воплощать в жизнь самые смелые проекты. Кстати, Рейегар ведь тоже любит мудрость книг... Им будет о чем поговорить.

Конечно, то, что Джейме не сделали оруженосцем принца, покоробило Тайвина, но какой смысл об этом вспоминать? Его старший сын давно уже вырос и заслужил рыцарские шпоры, показав свою доблесть в битве против братства Королевского леса. Он спас лорда Крейкхолла, у которого некогда был как раз оруженосцем и скрестил мечи с Улыбчивым Рыцарем. У него славное будущее впереди, и то, что он дружен с младшим братом даже хорошо. Они смогут поддерживать друг друга, когда один станет управлять Западом, а другой — возможно, что и целой страной.

Узнав, что Джейме был избран в Королевскую гвардию и должен предстать перед королем во время большого турнира в Харренхолле, где он произнесет свои клятвы и наденет плащ, Тайвин похолодел.

Он ворвался в тронный зал, с трудом сдерживая гнев. Встал перед Эйерисом ровно, глянул тяжело, изо всех сил постарался говорить спокойно и веско.

— Отмени приказ.

Эйерис не стал спрашивать, о чем это толкует его десница. Впрочем, изумленным он не выглядел. Значит, понял... Еще бы ему не понять... Не выпуская его ни на секунду из тисков своего взгляда, Тайвин добавил: 

— Отзови приглашение.

Фиалковые глаза недобро сощурились. Губы скривились.

— Кем ты себя возомнил, Ланнистер? Ты десница, а не правитель, ты грандлорд, а не король! Думаешь, можешь мне указывать? Высокомерный ты сукин сын! По какому праву, мать твою?!

На секунду Тайвин задержал дыхание, зажмурился... И вновь открыл гляза, глянул спокойно, сказал тихо, но твердо:

— Я не приказываю, Ваше Величество. Я прошу.

Его Величество откинулся на Железном Троне и на минуту Тайвину показалось, что тот наконец принял сына дракона, но потом он увидел, как у Эйериса на правом рукаве камзола стала набухать красная полоса.

Эйерис Таргариен снова порезался. 

Это решило судьбу Тайвина Ланнистера и всех Семи Королевств.

— Нет! — заорал он исступленно. — Нет, нет и нет! Твой мальчишка явится сюда и останется здесь! Слышишь, ты?! Здесь!

Вопль хлестнул Тайвина словно кнутом. Тайвин чуть отшатнулся... А потом пошире расставил ноги, чуть наклонился вперед, привычно нагнув голову.

С его угрюмых проницательных глаз наконец-то упала пелена.

Он вдруг понял, зачем Эйерису понадобилось накинуть белый плащ на плечи Джейме. Безумный король не просто брал сына десницы в заложники, он заодно наносил самое страшное оскорбление, какое только смог придумать, — лишал Утес Кастерли наследника, оставлял Западные земли без Хранителя, а Ланниспорт — без Щита.

Эйерис знал, он не мог не знать, что Тайвин не станет жениться вновь. А это значит, что других детей у него не будет. 

Способен ли Тирион дать потомство? Не то, что нормальное, вообще — любое? Мальчик еще слишком мал, чтобы можно было это проверить... опытным путем. Но Тайвин до сих пор ничего не слышал о том, чтобы у карликов рождались дети. Конечно же, нужно привычно зарыться в талмуды мейстеров, и он, разумеется, зароется, он выяснит, если такие случаи описаны... До сих пор в этом попросту не было надобности, ведь у Утеса Кастерли уже был наследник. Здоровый, красивый, смелый, умный, молодой лев Джейме, гордость отца, а теперь... 

А теперь, если Тирион окажется высохшей ветвью, если он не сможет посеять семя или оно даст только такие же уродливые плоды... И ведь сам Эйерис и его жена-сестра Рейелла были совершенно здоровы, но сколько у них рождалось мертвых или слабых детей, не доживших даже до полутора лет! Сколько было выкидышей! Что, если это удел его младшего сына-калеки — Тириона? Что прикажете делать Тайвину тогда?

Одним своим сумасбродным решением Эйерис оскопил древний род королей, срубил древо Ланна Умного.

Тайвин смотрел на своего некогда друга, а теперь просто жестокого правителя, и чувствовал, как где-то глубоко внутри все вскипает, словно вода на огне... 

А затем вдруг странно успокаивается, затихает: ни пузырей, ни бульканья, ни пара, готового сорвать с котла на огне крышку, одна лишь гладкая поверхность. 

Некоторое время он еще прислушивался к себе, а потом преклонил колено.

— Спасибо за великую честь, оказанную моему сыну и дому, — сказал Тайвин равнодушно и встал. 

Что-то еще. Он должен сделать что-то еще... Ах да.

— Я вынужден просить принять у меня отставку с поста десницы, — добавил Тайвин скучным безразличным тоном и не спеша снял с себя цепь.

Он был готов к тому, что Эйерис возразит, как сделал это в прошлый раз, но ему было все равно. Он знал, что просто уронит цепь на пол, развернется и пойдет прямиком в двери, а за ними повернет направо и пройдет мимо Королевских гвардейцев в коридор с факелами, затем повернет налево, в другой коридор, где маленькие узкие окошки в конце концов сменятся колоннами. А он все будет идти и идти, пока не окажется на широком пятачке перед последней кованой дверью.

— Охотно принимаю ее, — Эйерис старался говорить важным тоном, но выходило скорее ворчливо-брюзжаще. 

Тайвину было плевать на тон Эйериса. Он просто уронил цепь на пол и пошел к выходу.

Он шел и шел, глядя на приближающиеся двери тронного зала, и с каждым шагом словно умирала какая-то частица его души. Так неохотно, так непросто, изо всех сил цепляясь за жизнь, в муках... Но — умирала. А он все шагал и шагал. Сперва мимо Королевских гвардейцев, потом по коридору мимо факелов, затем налево, по другому коридору мимо узких окон и колонн.

Он выносил левую ногу вперед, потом правую, опускал подошву на каменный пол, ощущая, как с каждым ударом в груди разверзается пропасть. 

И когда он наконец добрался до широкого пятачка, а затем и высокой кованной двери, в сердце у него не осталось ничего, только безмерное, бесконечное, всепоглощающее одиночество.

Он вышел в высокую кованую дверь и остановился, застыв, ослепленный внезапно ярким солнцем. Проходили минуты, а он все стоял, слегка прищурив дальнозоркие глаза полководца, слушая шепот ветра и ощущая бездонно-звенящую пустоту внутри. 

Через каких-то два часа он и его дочь уже скакали на Запад. Они возвращались домой.

**20\. Эйерис**

Если бы Эйерис хотел себе другого десницу, он бы выгнал Тайвина давным-давно.

Но он не хотел себе другого десницу. Он желал видеть на этом месте исключительно Тайвина Ланнистера. Только не нынешнего, расчетливого и хитрого, нет, прежнего — молодого, двадцатилетнего, отчетливо напоминавшего юношу, который когда-то бросил ему в шатре: «Скажи — и я вырежу весь мир». Честного, прямого, деревянного чурбана, лишенного пока еще жажды власти ради власти, не испытывающего желания плести заговоры и дергать за ниточки. Десницу, который берет в руки лопату или меч, а не удавку и не отравленную иглу, способную ранить исподтишка. Десницу — правую длань, верную и надежную, а не стремящуюся сдернуть своего короля с трона, чтобы усадить на него предателя-сына.

Вот почему он терпел его так долго рядом с собой, вот почему не давал отставку, даже когда тот просил.

Год за годом Эйерис надеялся именно на это — на возвращение в его жизнь того угрюмого молодого льва, с потемневшей от дождя челки которого срывались капли, пока в тяжелом взгляде зеленых глаз плясали золотые искорки свечей. 

Он хотел получить назад свой меч. И лопату. И кнут. И кубок с вином. Он хотел получить назад — все это... а может, что-нибудь еще впридачу.

Но время шло, и тот прежний, родной до странной нежности, любимый до сладостной боли верный хищник уходил все дальше, по какой-то своей извилистой дороге. И ничего, ничего не могло его догнать, удержать, вернуть...

Эйерис начал думать, что, возможно, стоит сделать десницей Стеффона. Но что-то там себе в мыслях представлять и жонглировать туманными возможностями — не значит воплотить. Он так много об этом размышлял и так противился своему же решению, что Стеффона успело забрать море...

Море ли?

Тайвин Ланнистер забрал Стеффона. Такие слухи ходили, и с чего бы Эйерису им не верить? Не исключено, что хитрый жестокий лев узнал о желании короля его заменить. О, он всегда все узнавал, ему не нужны были шептуны и евнухи, чтобы держать руку на пульсе всей страны!

Он избавился от друга. 

И избавился бы от самого Эйериса, если бы тот решил все же убрать его с поста десницы.

Поэтому Эйерис смирился — теперь Тайвин Ланнистер будет с ним всегда...

И только он успел опять свыкнуться с этой мыслью, как Тайвин Ланнистер попросил отставку. Эта просьба была как гром среди ясного неба. Рвущийся к власти вдруг решил отказаться от нее без боя. 

Невозможно. Немыслимо. Дико. 

Зачем бы он так долго опутывал Вестерос своим влиянием, плел незримую паутину, окружал Эйериса своими людьми, планомерно, год за годом наращивал мощь, демонстрировал силу? Неужели, чтобы вот так в один момент отказаться от этого всего, удалиться на свою скалу и там доживать век обычным лордиком? Бред какой-то... Ему же нет еще и сорока!

И все-таки Тайвин Ланнистер, «истинный правитель Семи Королевств», как называли его в народе, в самом деле уронил цепь, развернулся и пошел к двери. Вот так запросто показал королю гордую спину и зашагал прочь. 

Надеялся ли он, что Эйерис закричит «Стой!», боялся ли этого, ждал ли сигнала, чтобы обернуться, или страстно желал наконец покинуть тронный зал и Королевскую Гавань? Эйерис задавал себе эти вопросы тысячу раз... И не мог определиться с ответом.

Но, как бы то ни было, Тайвин вышел в те двери и больше уже не возвращался. 

Однако доска для кайвассы не может пустовать. И если один вдруг отрекается от борьбы, всегда находится кто-то еще, готовый включиться в игру престолов.

Сын Стеффона поднял восстание. 

И ладно бы он был один, но нет. Хранитель Востока и Хранитель Севера встали рядом с ним плечом к плечу.

А Хранителя Запада больше не было рядом с Эйерисом здесь, в Красном Замке. Ушел его лучший карающий меч, его яростный зверь, его лучший полководец — Тайвин Ланнистер. Уронил на холодный каменный пол цепь десницы и гордо удалился на свой Утес. А все почему? Его, видите ли, возмутило, что Эйерис принял Джейме в Королевскую гвардию! Да это же великая честь! И мальчишка сам этого хотел! Неведомый знает, на что ему понадобился белый плащ вместо будущего титула грандлорда и золотых приисков... Но, да не дадут соврать Семеро, это была не идея Эйериса, ему передала эту просьбу Рейелла, а ей сообщила об этом Серсея, вряд ли девчонка стала бы врать о намерениях брата. 

Да, глупо отрицать, что Эйерис здорово веселился, посылая в Утес Кастерли письмо с приглашением наследнику... Ну так и что с того? Все равно он не силой набросил на плечи Джейме белый плащ. Тот был ужасно рад его получить, не вина Эйериса, что мальчишка не жаждал управлять вассалами и землями, ему хотелось вписать свое имя в Белую Книгу, а Эйерис всего лишь предоставил эту возможность.

Если ты хочешь на кого-то злиться, Тайвин Ланнистер, злись на себя. Твой сын так же строптив, как когда-то был ты, он пошел против своего отца — ну, так это у вас семейное!

Но нет, ты, конечно, и подумать не мог о том, чтобы обвинять себя в том, что воспитал его как-то не так, не привил ему все эти бредни про Щит Ланниспорта и великих королей Запада. Ты же у нас непогрешим и всегда прав!

А теперь сын того, кого ты убил, практически стоит у ворот Красного Замка, и тому, кто сидит на троне внутри Красного Замка, не у кого спросить совета...

Впрочем... Как знать, может, хищнику надоело торчать на своей скале. Может, он все еще помнит, как когда-то дракон сказал ему: «Мне нужны самые лучшие!», увел его из-под плетей и заставил мастера по оружию опоясать угрюмого мальчишку настоящим мечом...

Может, если написать ему письмо... столько писем, сколько понадобится, чтобы всколыхнуть в нем воспоминания о тех славных днях, когда они мечтали привести Вестерос к процветанию, сердце льва дрогнет.

Ведь все еще можно сделать! Можно воздвигнуть вторую Стену, отделяющую богатую на пушнину и, возможно, обсидиан северную, сейчас отданную дикарям, территорию. Можно провести оросительные каналы в Дорн и получить плодородные земли и верность Солнечного Копья. Можно наладить отношения с Красными Жрецами в Волантисе, и таким образом упрочить свое влияние в Эссосе. Можно построить Белый Город на противоположном берегу Черноводной, разгрузить переполненную Королевскую Гавань и добавить королевству дополнительный порт. Больше кораблей, больше товаров, больше налогов в казну!

Все это еще можно сделать! На это есть средства и найдутся силы, если не тратить их на бессмысленные распри!

Все это нужно сделать. Кому это знать, как не проклятому заучке Тайвину Ланнистеру, знатоку по цифрам?

Эйерис прекратил нервно бегать по покоям, спокойно сел за столик, положил перед собой свиток и обмакнул в чернильницу перо. 

**21\. Тайвин**

Он держал в руке письмо Эйериса. На столе лежало еще одно. На полу под столом валялось еще несколько, все со взломанными печатями... 

Вороны приносили их одно за другим, и Тайвин каждое читал очень внимательно, подолгу, пытаясь увидеть в том числе и то, что могло быть спрятано между строк. Несколько раз он порывался написать ответ, но застывал с пером, невидяще уставясь в пустоту. Перед его неподвижным отрешенным взором стремительно проносились картины из прошлого. И в них...

Беловолосый мальчик с озорными пурпурными глазами выпаливал: «Мне нужны самые лучшие!»

Заросший мужчина, кажущийся намного старше своих лет, говорил непривычно мягко, почти ласково, но от этого еще более обидно: «Ты самый смышлёный из моих слуг, Тайвин. Но кто же станет женить своего наследника на дочери своего слуги?»

Захмелевший молодой друг весело салютовал кубком: «А ты ведь мой десница, ты должен помогать мне справляться с трудностями!»

Уже не такой молодой, обезумевший параноик кричал, брызгая слюной: «Кем ты себя возомнил, Ланнистер?! Ты десница, а не правитель, ты грандлорд, а не король!»

Пьяный, податливый, горячий шепот обдавал дыханием шею: «Ты моя правая рука! Знаешь, что это значит?»

Мрачный злой тон обвинял: «Ты. Меня. Бросил».

Прикрыв глаза, Тайвин мысленно метался между ними, пытаясь понять, кого же ему слушать. А ведь был еще и другой друг... Ныне покойный, но тоже живой там, где говорили, шептали, кричали и насмехались бесконечно разные Эйерисы — под веками Тайвина...

И был живший в реальном мире, а не только в памяти, еще один когда-то мальчик, а теперь мужчина: Роберт Баратеон, лорд Штормового Предела, первенец Стеффона.

Сын его старого покойного друга выступил против друга пока еще живого.

И Тайвин, как ни старался, не мог решить, кого ему выбрать.

«Я призову своего лучшего полководца, и он их всех поставит на колени своим разящим мечом! Был у меня когда-то такой, Тайвин Ланнистер его звали! Не знаешь, куда он вдруг запропастился?» — спрашивал молодой красивый дракон с длинными белыми волосами, отважный и обаятельный.

«Я здесь... — шептал Тайвин, чувствуя, как в глубине души на месте пустоты, уже ставшей привычной, вдруг расцветает горькая отчаянная боль напополам с надеждой. — Я — здесь!».

Он готов был бросить все и рвануть в Королевскую Гавань. Он давно уже собрал знамена, но зачем-то сидел, перечитывал письма и медлил. Привычка думать не о себе, не об Эйерисе, а о всей стране, своих детях, внуках, правнуках, тех, кто придет через сто, через тысячу лет, как пришли они, потомки великих королей, она словно хватала его за плечи и швыряла на стул.

Не спеши, говорила привычка. Взвесь все. Обдумай. Вытащив меч из ножен, обратно его уже не вложишь.

И Тайвин вновь брал в руки письма и вглядывался в строчки. Они дышали тем, другим, прежним Эйерисом... За того, другого, прежнего Эйериса Тайвин бы выступил не колеблясь.

Но разве не было всего этого уже сотни раз? Вот показалось, что в глазах вечно подозрительного немытого безумца с отросшими ногтями, который сжигал людей, слушал наушничанья евнуха и щедро платил алхимикам, вдруг проглянул тот озорной мальчишка с фиолетовыми глазами. Может, слегка легкомысленный, но бесстрашный, обладающий истинно королевским размахом в своих даже самых детских замыслах... И вот ты уже сносишь все оскорбления, только чтобы остаться рядом с ним. Терпишь его капризы, только чтобы снова и снова загораться вдохновением от пламени дракона. А он вдруг раз... И пропадает... Исчезает за визгливым голосом и параноидальным взором. Снова сыпятся сумасшедшие приказы, а все его такие великолепные планы пожирает совсем другой огонь — зеленый и дикий...

Что, если Тайвин прискачет Эйерису на подмогу и подавит восстание Роберта, а взамен его шея встретится с топором на плахе? Он слышал, что Эйерис хотел сделать Стеффона десницей, а его, Тайвина, обвинить в государственной измене и вверить его жизнь палачу, которого сам же лишил языка. 

Кто помешает провернуть все это, когда Тайвин положит к его ногам труп оленя-мятежника? 

И ведь Рейегар уже убит... Останься он в живых, Тайвин, разумеется, просто принял бы его сторону. И да, возможно, воспользовавшись смутой, которую посеяли бунтовщики, сместил бы Эйериса и посадил на трон молодого дракона. Какой правитель вышел бы из Рейегара, Тайвин считал, что может себе представить.

Но Рейегар Таргариен убит. 

Какой правитель выйдет из Роберта Баратеона?

Тайвин пытался вспомнить, когда последний раз видел мальчика. Сколько ему было? Пять? Шесть? Неужели Стеффон больше не привозил детей в Красный Замок? Даже на тот знаменитый десятилетний турнир, и потом — на турнир в Ланниспорте? Когда Стеффон вошел в Малый совет, он поселился в гостевых покоях один. Его жена только что родила Ренли, и оба старших сына остались с ней.

Тайвин не поехал на похороны Стеффона, и теперь жалел об этом. Он мог бы приглядеться к нынешнему лорду Штормового Предела, а теперь о его характере остается только гадать. Еще до восстания Роберт снискал себе славу турнирного бойца, его называли возрожденным Смеющимся Вихрем, а во время штурма Чаячьего города он первым взобрался на крепостную стену и убил Марка Графтона. Это значит, что воин из Роберта отважный и умелый. Но этого мало, чтобы стать мудрым правителем.

С другой стороны, он воспитанник Джона Аррена, а Джон Аррен — Хранитель Востока, достойный муж, очень умный и совестливый.

И говорят, Роберт дружен с Хранителями Севера — Старками из Винтерфелла. Что ж. Старки из Винтерфелла смелы и честны, это тоже запишем в плюс. Кроме того, Север, как и Дорн, любит держать себя чуть в стороне от короны, но если Роберт сядет на трон, по меньшей мере эту область страны он завоюет без боя и династического брака.

Брака... Вот еще что: в отличие от Рейегара Роберт холост. Значит, его еще можно женить на Серсее... 

Так почему же ты медлишь? Разве у тебя такой уж богатый выбор? На одной чаше весов нервный, капризный, сходящий с ума от паранойи король — лишь тень того прежнего юноши с озорным фиалковым взором. На другой — сын Стеффона, мальчик, чьи глаза смотрели на тебя из-под висящих на стене черепов дракона с таким восхищением... 

Возможно, у него хватит мудрости слушаться своего десницу?

Возможно, ты даже вернешься в качестве такового в Королевскую Гавань... 

Когда-то вы, трое юных и тогда еще горячих, мечтали привести Вестерос к процветанию.

И ведь это все еще можно сделать! Пусть не с другом-драконом... А с сыном друга-оленя. У казны и Западных земель достаточно средств. Найдутся и силы, если не тратить их на бессмысленные распри.

Почему же ты сидишь, кусая губы, и шепчешь: «Я здесь, я — здесь», снова и снова воскрешая в голове такой знакомый, такой родной, такой любимый голос?..

«Я призову своего лучшего полководца, и он их всех поставит на колени своим разящим мечом! Был у меня когда-то такой, Тайвин Ланнистер его звали! Не знаешь, куда он вдруг запропастился?»

**Эпилог**

Он посмотрел на то место, где была лужа крови, вытекшая из тела Эйериса. «Мой сын убил некогда самого дорогого мне человека», — подумал бы Тайвин, но слишком много лет прошло с тех пор, как он предложил белоголовому юноше в походном шатре: «Скажи — и я вырежу весь мир», и помнил ли он о том моменте вообще, никто бы не смог сказать наверняка. Даже он сам. 

Угрюмый нелюдимый юный лев, чье одинокое истосковавшееся по обычному человеческому теплу сердце воспарило ввысь лишь оттого, что на него посмотрели с восхищением фиалковые глаза напротив... Сколько в тебе от него осталось? Ты ненавидишь бессмысленную жестокость, да и вообще предпочел бы выигрывать войны перьями и воронами. Сегодня ты бы уже не вырезал под корень ни Рейнов, ни Тарбеков. Ты полагаешь, что тебе повезло иметь взаимную любовь, пусть она и умерла, пусть она и не была похожа на то болезненно-восторженное ликование, которое отрастило за твоей спиной крылья дракона... Стал ли ты хорошим отцом? Может, не идеальным, но ты искренне веришь, что намного лучше собственного, и пусть Эйерис лишил тебя наследника, твоя дочь выйдет замуж за статного короля напротив. И два трупика, завернутые в багровый плащ ты несешь ему на руках в качестве свадебного подарка не без внутреннего сожаления... Но с полным осознанием: «Так надо».

А он сидит себе на троне, не подозревая еще, что не создан для него, что никто на нем не удержится, ни у кого не хватит ни размаха, ни мудрости. Хватило бы их у тебя? 

Ты делаешь шаг, и еще один, и еще. Преклоняешь колено и кладешь к ногам короля свой кровавый плащ. Не мир, всего лишь крохотную его мертвую часть, и глаза, уставившиеся на тебя с одобрением, не фиалкового цвета... Но что с того? Что с того...

Возродить мир можно, не уничтожая до основания прежний.


End file.
